Assemble
by Kelly Of The Pink Star
Summary: Percy handed himself to the CIA after Annabeth died. He then cut all ties with the godly side of his family, and handed himself to the CIA. Now, he is seventeen, and wanted by the Avengers Initiative.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer! I don't own anything! It all belongs to Marvel and Mr. Rick Riordan!

Prologue:

Agent Maria Hill stared at the screen, it was the I.D. of a seventeen year old boy.

Perseus A. Jackson

DOB: August 18, 1996

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Black

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Sex: Male

Height: 6'2"

Parent/Guardians: Sally M. Jackson-Blofis (Mother) & Paul D. Blofis (Stepfather)

Medical Symptoms and/or Disorders: Tested and diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia.

She continued to read about Mr. Jackson's life, until he suddenly went missing after his sixteenth birthday. He was then spotted by security cameras in Athens, Greece; Rome, Italy; and Vancouver, Canada. Director Fury had asked her to find him, and bring him to Headquarters. She didn't know why, but she was just following orders.

After much searching, she found Mr. Jackson currently residing in a small apartment alone in Manhattan,

"Director, I've found him."

"Good."

"But, he seems to have a locked file with the government, it's impenetrable."

"Then hack into something more personal, a bank account perhaps."

"On it sir."


	2. Where's The Food?

A man in a suit walked up to Fury,

"Director, I have a man that you will want on your team, Percy Jackson." Fury regarded the finely dressed man with a cold stare and said,

"Why do you think he's good enough for my team?" The man whipped his head around and whispered,

"I can't tell you, it's classified, but Thor might be able to tell you. Ask him" And with that, the man walked out of the office, and disappeared.

Director Fury contemplated the man's words, and decided to ask Thor about him. He drove over to the Stark Tower, Sunday was Pizza and Game of Thrones night for the Avengers.

When he arrived, he saw Stark, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, and Thor with their eyes glued to the T.V. and Dr. Banner and Steve Rogers trying their hardest to ignore the very graphic show. There were six pizza boxes, three two-liter bottles of soda, and an untouched bowl of salad (most likely Ms. Potts trying in vain for the group to eat "healthy foods")

"Ahem." Fury cleared his throat, and Rogers, Romanoff, Barton, and Banner snapped to attention. Stark and Thor remained unaware of him. He turned the T.V. off just as a sword came down on a man.

"NO!" Thor and Tony yelled at the same time,

"No! We have to see what happens to Ned!" Tony yelled, and Thor also voiced in,

"Stark is right! We must see if Eddard Son of Rickard Stark perishes or not!" Fury's face furrowed into a frown.

"Thor, I need to talk to you abot a certain boy named Perseus Jackson." Thor's face brightened considerably,

"Perseus Jackson is a great hero. He has gone through more than anyone. He is strong willed, and very independent. If you want to recruit him, you're going to need a lot of back-up." Natasha spoke up,

"Woah woah woah. Are we talking about Percy Jackson? Like black hair, green eyes, and spy, Percy Jackson?" Clint followed,

"If you want to recruit him, you're gonna have a damn hard time. The dude's been trained by the best, and is an expert assassin. Who do you think killed that Russian Minister before he leaked top secret information?" Fury frowned,

"He had a heart attack."

"That's just how good he is at his job." Natasha replied, Steve and Tony exchanged looks,

"Wait, hold on, who is this guy anyway?"

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, age seventeen-"

"We're recruiting a teen?! And what?! He's an expert assassin?!" Steve yelled, "Has the wold changed so much as to make kids murder people?!" The crew burst into argument.

"May I finish?" Fury said with an annoyed expression. Everyone nodded,

"As I was saying, He is a caucasian male that went off the radar for quite a while. We only found him after hacking into his bank vault. It contained military secrets, weapons still in our prototype office, documents on the officials of the world, quite a sum of money, and his passport. Mr. Jackson probably won't be travelling any time soon, and is located three blocks from Central Park. I need you to go with Agent Coulson and detain him with speed and grace. Weapons are-"

"No." Clint said,

"Excuse me?"

"No weapons. He get's edgy when they're pointed at him, and might go into battle mode. What we need is a six pack of Coke, three things of Oreo's, and hidden spies."

"How do you even know him if he's so classified?" Tony asked,

"We... ran into... Natasha help me out."

"We met in Budapest, and we... went out for coffee." she said uncertainly,

"Agent Romanoff, you are a level ten classified spy, are you telling me this seventeen year old was in Hungary with elites 'drinking coffee'?"

"Uh, yeah. You know what? Ask him once you detain him!" Clint and Natasha went on to start mumbling to each other in Chinese, so no one would understand them.

"Fine. I need you all to suit up, we're going to the cemetary. Mr. Jackson has been spotted there." And with that, Fury left.

~Cemetary~

Steve POV

After setting up at the cemetary, we waited for two minutes. Then, at exactly 8:30, someone walked into view.

We watched in silence as a tall black haired teenager laid a bouquet of white lilies on a grave. He fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. The silence of the night was broken by the anguished sobs that racked through the kid's body. Tears dripped onto the dirt as he kept repeating,

"I'm so sorry Annabeth." I wondered what this kid had done to be so sorry. He looked up at the sky,

"Are you happy now?! Are you happy?! She's dead! Now you can get me out of your way! Kill me! Let me be with her!" Thunder rumbled, and suddenly it started to rain. Coulson walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder,

"Agent, I've been told to detain you. You're coming with us." Perseus stood up and wiped his eyes,

"Sorry sir, but no. I won't be coming with you. I'm not taking another mission for a while. Get someone else to do your dirty work." Coulson nodded, and spoke into his earpiece,

"Commence." Thor and Stark came at him, and attacked. The kid only sighed and fought back. I decided to step in, and once he saw my shield, he gave a grim nod and pulled a sword out of nowhere.

"Let's go old school then." Thor gasped in delight,

"It's Anaklusmos! The revered Riptide!" I frowned at him while trying to avoid being hacked to pieces. Stark shot beams, and he dodged every single one of them,

"Can't a guy freaking mourn his damn girlfriend in peace?!" he growled, and suddenly the rain began to come down harder, and thunder boomed,

"Thor! This is not the place to be showing off!" I yelled, and he shrugged,

"That's not me! It's him!" I could tell the kid had lots of things on his mind, his eyes were distant, as if he didn't see us. A burst of lightning fell from the sky and hit Jackson straight on the chest. We fell back as he spasmed from the electricity. He fell over and mumbled

"Annabeth" and lost consciousness as soon as the rain stopped. We were all out of breath, and Coulson had men put the teenager on a stretcher,

"The kid wasn't even giving it his all." Natasha said, and Tony swore,

"What I want to know is, where he learned to fight like Spartacus! You don't get that from the government! I know! I've seen their training files, even the most elite ones! Oops." Clint and Natasha were glaring at him,

"He seemed really upset before Coulson talked to him." I said, Tony gave me a look,

"Yeah like we all couldn't see him crying buckets at the gravesite of a girl."He said sarcastically, Thor spoke up,

"Annabeth,"

"Excuse me?"

"Her name was Annabeth, and she was his girlfriend. She... she died a very painful death, but her death ended a very large war. She was considered a hero, and he held her in his arms until she closed her eyes. She was an aspiring architect. Percy has all of her things if you wish to see her designs." he said, and left towards one of the black vans,

I had no idea which war he was talking about, but it sure as hell must have meant a lot to Percy. We all separated into different vans, and drove back to Stark Towers.

Percy POV

I woke up aching. I was in a white room with a sink and nothing else. I looked around, and waved at a corner, camera. After feeling my pockets and making sure my pen was still there, I limped over to the sink, and turned the water on. I splashed my face a few times and felt the flow of energy hum through me. My wallet was gone, and so was my handy dandy spare gun.

The door opened, and a blonde woman walked in,

"Hello Mr. Jackson, I'm Sara Hills and I came here to check up on yo-"

"Drop the act. I know that's an alias."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me your real name, and I'll let you leave here with all of your bones intact, don't tell me your name, and they can bring a stretcher for you." I said darkly,

"You wouldn't." she squeaked, I scoffed as the sink exploded,

"Try me."

"Maria James." she said with uncertainty, liar liar.

"Now now, what did I say about lying?" she quickly ran out of the room, and I was alone once again. The door creaked open,

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve don't you." A redhead walked in. "Percy you made a girl cry, and it was her first assignment as a level seven."

"Nice to see you to Natasha. So, who am I supposed to kill now? The Pope? The Japanese President? Who is my next target?" she looked sad,

"No one. I'm here to ask you if you can control your temper long enough to meet my boss and team."

"Psh. Sure, do you have food?"

"A six pack of Coke and three packs of Oreo's." I stood up immediately,

"Lets go meet your boss shall we?"

We walked out of the room, and into a conference room where Comicon was being held. There was a guy in a metal suit, a guy in a spangly outfit, and one with armor and a cape. I looked at them sullenly,

"Well, I forgot to bring my costume. Comicon can continue without-"

"Please sit down, Mr. Jackson." A dude with a eyepatch said calmly. I frowned, and grabbed a chair. Natasha took a seat next to Clint.

"Clint! What's up? I haven't seen you since Budapest!" Clint nodded with a faint smirk on his face,

"You still owe me new tires, after you slashed mine."

"But I bought you coffee!" Clint gave me his "are you freaking kidding me" look. Eyepatch spoke up,

"Mr. Jackson, I want to know where you got your training. I sent our best team to detain you, and you managed to defeat S.H.I.E.L.D.'s greatest. Where did you get your training? Afganistan? Pakistan? Germany? Russia? North Korea?"

"None of the above. Man, I'm hungry. Hey TinMan," I pointed to the guy in the metal suit, "I thought there was food here." He gave me an indignant look,

"Tinman?! I'm Iron Man!" I looked at him blankly.

"Am I supposed to know you?" He shot me a glare and threw me a satchel with my phone, wallet, and food. I checked my phone, 3 New Messages.

Agent, we have a new target. Professor of Thermonuclear Astrophysics Dr. Erik Selvig. Question him on the M9-21 Southern Peninsula Effect. If he knows too much, dispose of him.

You have one week

Do NOT join the Avengers. You may affiliate yourself with SHIELD, but do NOT join the Avengers Initiative.

Well, orders were orders, and I needed to get the job done. I looked up, and saw everyone staring at me,

"Well, if we could get straight to the point. I have work to do. Anyone know a Dr. Erik Selvig?" The dude in the armor looked up, but didn't respond. Thanks big guy. Eyepatch man resumed talking,

"We want you to join the Avengers Initiative." I nodded,

"I thought you would, sorry, but I'll pass. If you need an assassin, or spy, or whatever, call me." I threw a contact card down onto the table."I'll be SHIELD's newest spy or whatever, but I won't join the Avengers. It's not that I'm not, like honored, but I'm content with my work, and I want to keep my job. So... Bye." I said, and I walked out of the room holding the satchel.


	3. Pulling the Trigger

**Hi. Author here. I just wanted to say, if you think I'm updating too slowly, go to and find Kellypinkstar. There's way more posted over there than under here. Thanks!**

**Phil Coulson**

I watched as Percy Jackson walked out of the conference room, and heard a voice in my intercom.

"I want two tags on him at all times."

"Yes sir." Thor walked out of the conference room, and followed Percy's path. I spoke into my ear piece,

"I need Agents McDonald and Watson tailing Percy Jackson at all times. Do not be discovered."

Thor POV

I followed him into the elevator,

"Perseus, why did you question the name Erik Selvig?" I demanded,

"No reason." I was annoyed. Jane worked with Erik Selvig, and she might come into danger.

"I need a reason."

"I need to ask him questions for work." I relaxed, only questions. That was fine, then. I separated from him at the bottom of the elevator, and walked into the other elevator.

**Percy Jackson**

In two days I was in Texas. I walked around aimlessly until I found a science-y looking garage, I walked in,

"Hello?" I called out, and a girl with wavy brown hair walked towards me,

"Hi, can I help you?" she seemed nice enough,

"I'm Agent Jackson, and I need to find a man named Erik Selvig." I said showing her one of my ID's. It was the one without "Level 12 Assassin" written on it.

She nodded,

"Well, you've found him! He works here, I'm Jane Foster by the way. Do you want anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"No thank you ma'am. I'm here on business, and business only." she nodded, and muttered about "the government never letting people take a break". When she returned, there was an elderly man with her.

"Dr. Selvig, this is Agent Jackson." she said, and left without a word. I looked at him and smiled,

"Sir, let's go out for a drink, shall we?" I asked, and he nodded warily.

After a few shots of vodka, Selvig was teetering on the edge of intoxication. Being underage, I had slipped the bartender a large bill, and ordered water in a shot glass. I gently took him to a secluded area and began questioning him,

"What do you know about M9-21 Southern Peninsula Effect?" He grinned at me,

" I wasn't supposed to -hic- read the file you -hic- see. I remem-hic-ber. M9-21 is the government's plan for sending more troops into -hic- places like Afganistan and Pakistan. Then, the Southern Peninsula -hic- Effect part is for how they are going to attack the -hic- terrorists." he started laughing.

I had enough information to know that he knew too much, I pulled one of my Russian pistols out and shot two silent bullets into his vital points. It was a job well done, and that was it. I deposited his body back at his workplace and silently left.

I knew I should have done a better job of cleaning up, but I had a lot on my mind.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called The White House Chief of Foreign Affairs.

"It's done." I said,

"Good, three million dollars have been wired to your vault in New York. The President sends his regards." I tapped the end call button and braced for a monster attack, but none arrived, so I took off towards a hotel and got a room.

I went out to take a walk, and when I reached an alleyway I turned around,

"You know I know you're there. You can come out." I said, and two men walked towards me. "So is SHIELD really having me followed?" I didn't wait for a response, I quickly ran towards them and knocked both out. "So much for sleeping in Texas." I grumbled and called a taxi to the airport. My suit had gotten slightly dirty, and was getting sand on the upholstery. Groaning internally, I dusted myself off. I looked around and when we stopped at the airport, I threw the driver a fifty and walked into the large building.

I stopped in front of a United Airlines desk,

"May I help you?" a petite brunette asked, I nodded,

"When are the next departure times from here to New York?" she looked at her screen for a minute,

"We have a plane leaving in three hours."

"I need a business class ticket on that flight." she looked at me uncertainly,

"I'll need an ID please." I handed her my CIA ID, she glanced over it with wide eyes, "I'll also-also be needing a form of payment." I nodded and handed her a credit card. She printed the ticket and handed my credentials back to me,

"Th-th-thank you for flying United Airlines." I nodded and went to a cafe for some food.

After three cups of coffee, a bottle of water, and two danishes, I decided to go wait for the plane. I grabbed my breifcase and walked through the empty business class line. The fat policeman gave me a once over before looking at my ticket and ID. He gasped and looked at me with wide eyes,

"But, you're so young!" he whispered, and I took my things back and nodded,

"Yes, I am." and I walked into the security checking area. I took my shoes and jacket off, and tossed my watch, briefcase, belt, and phone into one of the boxes. I stepped through the metal detector and it buzzed, then the x-ray scan for my baggage went off. Whoops, must have forgotten about my guns.

"Sir, we're going to need to take you to the other room." a female police officer said, taking my arm. I shook it off,

"No, I need to be on this flight. Here," Again, I pulled two of my ID's out, she gave them a once over and beckoned for three more police officers. They examined my things and nodded,

"So sorry for the commotion sir." I nodded,

"You were just doing your job." Then I grabbed my remaing items and walked over to Gate A-3.

I must have been a sight to see, scuffed black suit, briefcase, and the traditional Aviators. A little boy walked up to me and tugged on my jacket, I looked up and saw his mother walking towards us,

"Are you a spy?" he asked. I was going to give him the straight up "no, I'm a business man", but I stopped myself.

"Yes. I am a spy." he grinned,

"Are you CIA or FBI?" I frowned at him,

"I'm a bit of both, but I'm mostly CIA." Yeah I did have three ID's. His mother grabbed his arm,

"Oh, I'm so sorry. He just wanted to know if you were a spy. It's my fault. I should have taught him that just because a man is in a suit, it doesn't mean he's a spy." I smiled,

"I was just telling him about my work, could he stay? I mean, you could sit with him." she looked at me wierdly,

"What do you do for a living?" Oh gosh, I could come up with like twenty different answers, kill people, track them down, interrogate other spies, take down leaders of the world, etc. Instead I said,

"Well, your son was right, I am a spy." the little boy clapped his hands together,

"See momma! I toldja so!" the lady frowned,

"Really?" I pulled my ID out for the billionth time.

"Agent Jackson, at your service." The boy looked at me in complete awe.

"Wow."

We will now begin boarding flight 209-153 From Texas International to JFK National Airport. If I could have our business class and senior citizens begin boarding first, thank you.

I stood up,

"It was nice meeting you guys." I said, and walked towards the terminal.

Of course, the plane ride was hell. I didn't knowing Zeus knew I was alive, but I was alive, I kinda laid low for a bit. But, still, throughout the plane ride, I had bullets dripping down my face.

**Thor Odinson**

The little black contraption Stark gave me began to buzz. The screen read, Swipe to Answer, so I swiped.

"Thor!" a female voice cried out,

"Jane? Are you trapped inside this black box?! What sorcery is this?!"

"No, I'm in Texas. This is just a form of communication! Thor I need your help! It's Erik! He-he-he's dead!" she sobbed,

"What?! What do you mean he's dead?!" I yelled into the thingy.

"I don't know! I was making c-c-coffee, and he wasn't down yet, so I went to check up on him, and there he was! In his bed with blood around his head!" I was shocked, who could have done this to him?! Then it hit me,

"Jane, did anyone visit Dr. Selvig?" I heard her gasp,

"There was an Agent Jackson, but he was so nice and-." I glared out the window,

"Jane, I need you to stay calm, and don't call your mortal Peace Keepers."

"Don't call the police?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She was right, Jackson might target her next,

"Jane, fly over to New York, and stay with me. I can't bear to lose you, and I'm afraid Jackson might target you next. Please come to New York" she sniffed,

"Ok, I just-just, oh my God, Thor. I just can't believe anyone would want Erik dead!" She sobbed. I felt fury bubbling up inside me,

"Don't worry Jane, I will deal with Jackson."

"O-hic-Kay. I'll try to get there as soon as possible. Bye."

"Good-Bye my dearest." And the little black rectangle went dead. In a mad rage, I threw it at a wall, the box shattered, and the wall had a noticeable dent in it.

Why would anyone want Selvig dead?! And of all people, Percy Jackson! He was supposed to be a hero! Not a murderer, he lead armies, and won battles! Why?!


	4. Mirrors

**Percy POV**

The plane landed smoothly into JFK. I walked out to see five agents, waiting for me. Well, looks like I get an escort home. A woman with straight brown hair walked up to me,

"Agent Jackson? My name is Maria Hill. I am here to escort you back to Stark Towers, where you will be questioned on the death of Erik Selvig." She said, authority ringing in her voice,

"What happened to Mr. Selvig?" I asked, knowing full well that I had shot him.

"We are under the suspicion that you had a hand in his murder." We reached a black car and a door was held out for me. I nodded my gratitude and sat down,

"Well, shall we get to the building then?" I said, and she nodded. I noticed we were going a whole different route from JFK to the tower. I kept my gaze forward, not daring to look out. The usual trip from JFK to Manhattan went from three hours to five.

"Why are we taking the longest route possible?" I asked,

"We have a witness over, and she is being... interrogated. Did you know Erik Selvig was a scientist? One that could have helped SHEILD out a lot. But, his life was cut short by two Russian silent A-16 bullets. Sound familiar?" She said,

"Nope." I popped the "p" and smirked. The car stopped, and we walked out into the dark garage of Stark Towers. Suddenly, I felt something tightening around my wrists, and I looked down to see shiny handcuffs.

"Joy." I knew I should have cleaned the crime scene up a bit better, but...

We entered the building, and shot up the elevator to one of the top floors. The moment I stepped out, I was slammed into a wall by Thor,

"Why did you kill him?!" He yelled, and shook me. I shook my head,

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said, and the blonde haired man raised a fist to punch me, I blocked it. Suddenly, Clint and Natasha were at my side,

"Let's go." Clint growled, and they led me away into a small room. I looked around, no cameras. Natasha stood in front of me with her hands on her hips,

"You need to get better at clean up. That's how they tracked you. Did you know that? You told Jane Foster your NAME! You were trained on your first damn day to NEVER give your real name! How the hell did you forget that?!" I bowed my head,

"Natasha, I-I just couldn't think properly I was kidnapped at my weakest point. You knew full well how I felt about..." I couldn't bring myself to say her name. She nodded,

"That's still no excuse for botching your mission, but I do understand, and we both know that she is waiting for you." Clint sat down next to me,

"You should wash up. The plane ride was probably hell for you." He said, I nodded,

"There aren't any mirrors in there right?" I asked, he looked pained,

"No." I thanked him, and walked into the bathroom. No mirror. I turned the shower on, and doused myself. The energy felt nice, and I was clean. After drying myself, I changed into a t-shirt and jeans from my bag. I didn't know what would happen to me, but I knew it wouldn't be good.

**Natasha POV**

We left the kid to wash up, and walked to a conference room. There, the whole team plus Jane were listening from the recorder that had just monitored our conversation. Fury looked up,

"What does Mr. Jackson have against mirrors?" I looked at Clint, he shook his head. I knew not to answer, Percy had horrible PTSD. Whenever he saw himself in a mirror, he would see Annabeth. Clint and I found out in Budapest, where he was on a mission.

He had been looking for a decent coffee shop, and had ran into us. It wasn't that big of a deal, but we did become sort of close friends.

Neither of us had actually met her, or even seen a picture of Annabeth. But, she was very special to Percy.

Fury glared at me,

"Let me repeat myself Ms. Romanof, what does Mr. Jackson have against mirrors?" I shook my head again. Thor looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes,

"The man is a murderer! Tell us! He must be put to justice! Director! I say you throw him into a room made of mirrors!" He yelled, and Tony snickered,

"Calm down Blondie, I say we keep the kid from any lasting harm and let me interrogate him because I have to hand it to him, these blueprints are amazing. I mean, look at the detail! And the sketch for the atrium? I'm building a new house." Stark had rolls of blue paper surrounding him, and a sleek silver laptop. Fury addressed him,

"Have you hacked into the laptop yet?" He asked, and Stark said no,

"The blue Delta on the front keeps me from doing anything to it. It's locked with passwords, firewalls, and viruses. Any type of technology I use to hack it with automatically becomes junk. I've had to reboot JARVIS six times now." He shrugged, I sighed in relief. "And the worst part is, I don't kno what viruses are in here, or what security systems are installed in this computer. It's like some mastermind made this computer to hold his greatest works, and didn't want anyone to see his work!"

If Percy knew Stark was trying to hack into Annabeth's computer, he would have destroyed the building. Banner went to stand in front of the window,

"I believe that, from what I've gathered. Percy Jackson is in the safe zone for insanity. He won't go crazy any time soon. But, he does have severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. From the way he acts, Mr. Jackson looks like he was born to lead armies, but he actually is one that listens to orders. He was ordered to kill Dr. Selvig, and Fury, you knew. You knew, but you couldn't do anything about this, why? Because the order was from levels of power much higher than your own." Banner concluded, Fury addressed him.

"Agent Jackson does not work for the American Government. That is his cover-up. He is one of SHEILD'S elite. I has no idea of this, but it was not me he was employed by, but the Council. He is one of their assassins, and they have been covering him up very well."

"Well, since this meeting is over, I'm going to run these blueprints over by Pepper. They have inspired me to build another building, but with more... how do you put it? Greek." Stark said, and left. Jane was weeping into Thor's shoulder, and he was glaring fire at everyone.

Clint was next to leave, he went to check on Percy, and I was sent to search his living quarters.

I walked into the apartment building and looked around, it looked normal. Too normal. I entered the master bedroom, there was a bed, a table, and the corner of a box peeping out from under his bed. I pulled it out.

Inside there were even more blueprints and sketches. There was also a photo album, labeled

Percy & Co. The Best Days at Camp

I flipped through the pages, in most of them were Percy and a blonde. They usually had a few others around them. They were all smiling, laughing, burning marshmallows, having water ballon fights, and canoeing. One of the pictures was of an underwater kiss. Then I knew, the blonde was Annabeth. THE Annabeth. The one Percy was so in love with, but died. I sighed, and put the album back. The pictures had all been happy ones. Percy was always smiling in the photos.

I continued to dig through the box, and found the shredded remains of a canvas. I pieced the slivers of material back together. It was Percy, hunched over the mangled body of a girl, tears running down his face, and her hand cupping his cheek. I gasped, this was most likely when she died. There were the initials R.E.D. at the bottom right.

I returned the box, and went into the bathroom, no mirror. It looked normal. Why was everything so normal?

His walk in closet was where I found juicy stuff. Swords, spears, shields, and a bronze knife, encased in a block of ice. The ice was impenetrable, and it wasn't melting.

I left everything as it was, and opened a broom closet. I expected to see guns and ammo, but there were stacks upon stacks of blueprints, books, laptops, a teddy bear, and a wooden sign that said,

Property of Annabeth Chase! Do not touch unless you wish to be brutally murdered by her highness, Queen Annabeth.

I chuckled, and closed the door. There was a clatter from the kitchen, and someone cursed.

Stealthily I walked towards the kitchen, and found... an underfed kid with black hair, digging through the fridge,

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" the kid asked, pulling a can of Diet Coke out. I had made no noise, but he had heard me. How?

"Who are you?" I asked, and the kid looked up. I could see he was pale, and had swirling eyes, like Percy's, but black. He had an aviators jacket on, black jeans, and black converse. He emanated fear, I felt the need to go buy a crucifix with this kid. He looked at me,

"Well?"

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, and he raised an impatient looking eyebrow,

"I felt your life presence. Now, who are you?" Like that wasn't weird at all.

"My name is Natasha Romanof, I'm a friend of Percy's. You?" I asked, reaching for my gun,

"I'm his cousin, Nico di Angelo at your service." he said, and took a sip of his drink, he didn't look any older than sixteen. "Where's Perce? We usually go out for pizza on Wednesdays. Is he on a mission?" he asked, I lied,

"Yeah." he grinned,

"I know he's not. He would have A. called me, or B. left me a notice. And by the way, I know he's been arrested for killing Erik Selvig." the kid said. I gave him a wary look,

"Are you a spy?" I asked, he grinned,

"Do I look like one? No. I'm not a spy. I'm just a cousin who keeps tabs on another cousin because a different female cousin is worried about the spy cousin. Keep up?" I nodded,

"If you know he's been arrested, why won't you do anything?" I asked, and he shrugged,

"Percy can handle it. He is after all, the Percy Jackson. Oh, and by the way, if you want Perce to go free quicker, you can call me, or tell Stark, Percy knows the password to the computer." I frowned,

"How do you know about the computer?"

"Anna- she was one of my best friends, and she was like my sister." he said, and tossed the empty can, wrote his number on a napkin, and walked out the door. Leaving me bewildered, and slightly amused.

**Percy POV**

After a fruitless interrogation, they led me to a room dark room, only saying, it was on orders from Fury, and Thor. I couldnt't see anything, and leaned on the walls for support. A light came on, and I saw me. There were so many of them. My eyes grew wide, I touched my face. Mirrors. I was in a cube made of mirrors.

The flashbacks began, my cheek, triggered when Annabeth had taken the sword for me. How she touched my cheek. My head pounded, and I staggered in pain.

She had blonde hair. Her beautiful gray eyes.

I could hear her voice,

"Seaweed Brain! Seaweed Brain! Seaweed Brain!" she said, and I fell to the ground, clutching my head in agony.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, and her face came into view. She was crying today.

"Seaweed Brain! Seaweed Brain! Seaweed Brain!" she cried out.

"AAAGGHHH! Annabeth! Please!" I screamed,

Tears ran down her face, and suddenly the pain tripled, and the worst memory came flooding back to me.

I was holding her head in my lap, stroking her sweat drenched hair,

_"P-Percy, I'm scared." she whispered, clutching her side, where a spear had impaled itself in her,_

_"Annabeth, you have to hang on! Please! Please!" my voice cracked and tears ran down my face,_

_"Percy, an oath to keep with a final breath. I will always love you. Forever and ever, you will-agh- always... be my Seaweed Brain." She panted, and tears streamed down her face. _

_"No! Annabeth! No! Don't even consider dying! Please! For-for-for me! For your mom! For your dad and Thalia, and everyone! Please!" I sobbed, she stroked my cheek and sighed,_

_"I'll be waiting for you in Elysium. I love you Percy. Kiss me one last time Seaweed Brain." she whispered, and I bent forward, and gently placed my lips on hers. She coughed, a stream of red trickled down her cheek,_

_"Tell everyone I love them. 'Kay?"_

_"Anything for you Wise Girl. I love you." She smiled_

_"I love you to. I love you. I love you. I... Percy..." her hand fell from my cheek, and her eyes grew dull._

I clutched my head, screaming in pain.

_"Annabeth? Annabeth! NO! ANNABETH!" I screamed, and held onto her. I looked at her, her beautiful blonde sweat drenched hair, the imperial armor forged for her, her torn Camp t-shirt, and the dark red flower blooming on her right side. And her eyes, those beautiful gray eyes that would never see again. I raised a trembling hand, and gently closed her eyelids_

_That night, I truly sobbed over her. Gut wrenching pained sobs. Screaming her name._

My head pounded, and I blacked out.

_"Save me."_


	5. The Demon Child Appears

**Thor POV**

I watched Jackson writhe in pain, screaming, and clutching his head. His gut wrenching screams made me look away, and realize that he was in an emotional mess. I was the one that had brought this upon him.

Did he deserve it? I wasn't sure. Yes, he did murder my friend, but did he know he was doing it? I could see sweat and tears joining together, and the boy clutching his head in his hands, screaming.

Had Eric screamed? Had he felt any pain?

Dr. Banner was silently fuming, and Clint was restrained. No one was there to stop Percy Jackson from killing himself from the inside.

Suddenly, one of the glass walls shattered, and the shards fell over Percy. He stopped his mental torture as shard after shard bounced off of him harmlessly. He looked to the empty wall, touched it, and said something. Then he toppled over,

"Is this what you wanted Thor? To torture a young man for your own greed?" Fury asked as he sent people into the room to collect Percy Jackson. I contemplated his words.

"I must speak with Jane." I said, and I hurried out of the room. Jane was waiting for me in the other room, tears in her eyes,

"Thor, I've never heard someone in so much pain." she whispered, and I pulled her into my arms.

"Percy Jackson is a cold blooded mur-"

"No! Thor, I totally get what you think, but what if he isn't? What if he's just lost and-and-and trying to find himself again? I mean, sure! He killed Eric, but what if he just doesn't have control?" she demanded, and I chuckled,

"Dearest one, you read too many stories." I muttered, and led her out of the room. It was in the hallway that we bumped into Natasha, who was holding three rolls of blue paper.

"Hey Jane! Thor." She addressed me with a steely glare.

"Hi, um, your friend... you should check up on him." Jane muttered, and Natasha ran into Percy Jackson's quarters. She wouldn't find him there, he was being treated in Dr. Banner's lab. I felt a burning hatred in my heart, but somehow it fizzled. Perhaps Jane was right, maybe Perseus did need help and consolation.

**Natasha POV**

He wasn't in his room. I pressed my intercom,

"Clint?"

"Roger."

"Where's Percy? Over."

"He's in Banner's lab. You might want to check on him. Over." He said, and I took off running.

Slamming the door open, I saw Percy laying on a metal bed. Banner was unbuttoning his white shirt.

"What happened to him?" I demanded, and Banner looked up,

"They listened to Thor and decided to put someone diagnosed with PTSD in his worst nightmare. I believe he has a concussion, and minor tissue damage. He's not in stable condition, and I can't get any needles or syringes into him. It's like his skin is made of steel!" He finally got the buttons undone and Percy's shirt came off. I gasped, his chest and arms were crisscrossed with scars and burns. From small ones about an inch long, to huge gashes, close to two feet in length. Banner sucked in his breath,

"JARVIS, call the team together in my lab please." he said, and we turned the sleeping kid over, his back was even worse. His back was covered in long, thin, white lines. Most of them were overlapping, some were jagged, and some were straight. Jackson had a tattoo on his arm,

SPQR with a trident and a few stripes. Interesting...

The team walked in plus Pepper and Jane.

"Well?" Fury asked, and Banner pointed. Fury's face remained still, but the others had different ways of expressing their discomfort. From Thor looking at his shoes to Pepper and Jane gasping in shock.

"What the hell happened to the kid?!" Cap asked, and I shook my head,

"We don't know. He's in some sort of trance. It's not a coma, but we can't wake him up." Pepper went up and touched his shoulder lightly, feeling the tanned skin.

"Who would do this to a kid?" she asked,

"Why would you care 'bout that?" a voice asked, we all spun around, looking for the mysterious voice.

Cap's shadow began to ripple, and a kid hopped out. It was Nico. Suddenly the room was filled with shouts of,

"What the hell?!"

"Who are you?!"

"How did you do that?!" and the kid walked over to Percy's cot.

"Hmm... He probably has a concussion. Might have to get Rachel or Will down here..." He trailed off, and looked at us. Well, me actually.

"Huh, you're here. What happened?" and Fury stepped in front of me,

"Who are you?" he demanded, and it was Thor that answered,

"Nico di Angelo, Mjolnir is yours. I pledge my fealty to you and yours. Please tell your father that." he said, kneeling. Nico nodded, and Stark looked far from happy,

"Whoa whoa whoa. How does this one kid get the Blondie to, what was it? Swear freaking fealty?! Did we just travel back a few centuries?! Cuz let me tell you, Blondie doesn't kneel to random people!" Nico scoffed.

"My father controls if Thor wants to live or die. He has a right to get on my dad's good side." he said, and I frowned,

"Thor's a god. Is your dad like some supernatural being or something?" I asked and he rubbed his chin,

"Hmm... no. Wait, yes. Actually, ah screw it." He said and walked over to Percy. He analyzed him and slapped him a few times. "Up big guy! Come on!"

We waited as the kid took his leather jacket off, and walked over to the sink. He grabbed the largest container he could find, a random bucket of tools, dumped it, and filled it with water. Once it was full, he carried it over to the cot, and poured it all over Percy, who jolted up and punched the kid in the face.

"Dammit Nico! Why do you have to ruin everyone's life?!" he yelled, and Nico punched him back,

"You know, I don't go around ruining everyone's life! I only ruin yours because our female cousin can't!" he yelled back, shrugging his jacket back on. Percy glared, and rubbed his forehead.

"Nico. Kill me now." he said softly, and the kid shook his head,

"It's not your time. Right now you look like you need McDonald's. Is..." he looked at us, "Dude, you work with Comicon?" he asked, and Percy smirked. Stark spoke up,

"Can somebody explain this to me? I just saw a kid step out of a shadow, make a god kneel before him, and then pour water on a comatose and wake him up. What the hell is going on?" he asked, and Nico stared at Percy,

"You haven't told them?" he whispered, Percy shook his head. Everyone else looked confused,

"Mr. Jackson, I believe you owe us an explanation." Fury said, and everyone walked to a conference room. Once everyone had sat down, the two kids began to talk.

**Steve Rogers**

"We are not what you think we are. A. We weren't made in a lab. B. We aren't fully human. C. Santa Claus is actually unmarried, and a woman." Nico said. I didn't see how that was relevant, but Nico continued,

"You should try to keep an open mind about this. You already believe in Norse people, but there is something way bigger than them. It's possible for Thor to get killed, and Thor bleeds red blood. He is not a god." All eyes went to Thor who slowly nodded,

"I am but a pawn in this game. One of the stronger pieces made for the players." he said, Nico nodded,

"There are in fact, gods. The Greek Gods to be exa-" Stark started laughing,

"Gosh kid, you really expect us to believe this bull shit about gods?" Thunder rumbled outside,

"I woulnd't go around calling the gods names. They tend to get angry." Nico said. Percy finally began talking,

"The gods are real, and we, are-" I frowned,

"You're gods?!" I yelled, and Percy shook his head,

"We're the children of the gods. Nico is the Son of Hades, and I'm the Son of Poseidon." he said.

The entire room began contradicting the statements while Tony laughed. Nico looked unamused and stood up, pulling a black sword from his side. He created a shadow on the floor, and stabbed his sword into the shadow,

"Your king commands your presence." Nico said, and pulled the sword out. Immediately, a skeletal hand shot out, and began clawing it's way out of the ground.

"Woah!" I yelled, getting behind my seat,

"What are you?! Some sort of exorcist?!" Jane screamed from behind Thor. Nico looked thoughtful,

"You know no one's ever called me an exorcist. It's in the wrong context, an exorcist-" Percy knocked him over,

"Gods Nico, shut up and get on with it!" he said, and sat back down.

More skeletons emerged, and stood in a straight line. They had Confederate uniforms on. Nico looked at them,

"These are my dad's. They once had a soul in them, but now the soul is either burning in the Fields of Punishment, walking Aspodel, or partying in Elysium. Once the soul leaves, their bodies are mine to command." he said, and waved his hand. The skeletons disintegrated into a pile of white dust, and flew into the crack in the ground (on the 32nd floor!) Nico waved his hand again, and the crevice sealed itself.

"Well, if you're the Son of Hades, can you take people's lives?" Fury asked, and Nico smiled a horribly sick, twisted grin.

"Would you like to test that?" he asked, and the room got a lot colder. Fury nodded, and spoke into his ear piece,

"I need two rats and a chicken in conference room 34-A, alive." I was horrified, could the kid really take the lives of things?

There was a knock and a brunette in a lab coat walked in with two cages.

"Straight from the specimen lab." She said, and walked out. Fury reached for the rat cage and set it in front of Nico,

"Proceed."

The demon child walked towards the cage and put his hand on it, the black metal melted and he picked up a rat. It seemed to go wild in his hand, screeching, clawing, and looking at us with fear in it's eyes. He looked at it, and the rat stopped protesting. It gave a final, extremely loud shriek, and crumbled to ashes. My eyes widened, and I felt bile rise up in my throat. I quickly swallowed it, but others weren't as lucky. Jane retched all over the floor, and Pepper heaved, but made it to the bathroom.

Nico gestured to the other animals, who were cowering in fear. Fury shook his head no, and for that I could have kissed him. Nico sat back down, and all eyes turned to Percy,

"Mr... Mr. Jackson, what can you do?" Fury asked, and Percy nodded, he raised his hand, and the water from the bathroom rose up.

He twisted his wrist, and the water went over to the mess of throw up, and wiped it clean off of the ground. He then retured the water to the toilet, and magically flushed it. At least no one threw up from this display of powers. He nodded again, and Fury raised an eyebrow.

"I get the feeling that that's not it." He said, and Percy grinned,

"Unless you want to rebuild this city, brick by brick, I don't suggest unleashing." he said. After seeing what Nico did, I didn't want to see what Percy could fully do. These kids had scared me more than Germany and the Chitauri put together.


	6. Broken Things Are Mended

**Tony Stark**

The demon kid left after having lunch. Fury tried to recruit him, but Nico merely shook his head, and hopped into a shadow.

In the weeks to come, Percy became slightly more introverted, but after going for a swim, he went back to his old sarcastic, hormonal, teenage self. I really wanted to test the limit of his powers, but something inside was stopping me. I felt that he deserved his space. I know, wierd.

After the whole Nico episode, Jane became thoroughly terrified of the dark. She always had JARVIS turn the lights on and off for her, six yards before she entered a designated room. She was still slightly cautious of Percy, but forgave him. Thor was still in the process. Cap, he seemed to take it really hard that the kid could control the elements (calling it 'ungodly'). Pepper stayed the same, but somehow she started being a mother figure to Percy. Which was totally unfair, I didn't even know she had motherly instincts in her.

I mean, he gets head trauma, but I'm dating her. I ask for a sandwich and she tells me to "get off my lazy ass and get it myself", but she OFFERS to fix Percy ANY type of food he wants! She doesn't go to the chef's I hired either! She actually fixes him food! Not only that, but they go swimming together, and take walks through Central Park every morning, TOGETHER! I swear she even missed going to the Stock Exchange for their daily morning walks. If the kid wasn't twenty years younger than me, I would have thought he was actually going for Pepper.

"Tony!" Pepper called out, and walked into my workshop. She kissed my cheek and sat down on and upturned bucket,

"I was wondering if you wanted to come eat dinner with us." She said, and I slipped a screw into an open crevice,

"Who's us?" I mumbled, a screwdriver in my mouth. She raised an eyebrow,

"Percy and me. I ordered Chinese." She said, and I nodded,

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." She smiled, and started walking out, I grumbled under my breath, Pepper had snared me into one of her "Bonding with Percy" sessions with Chinese takeout.

"JARVIS?" I called out,

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to cancel anything I have tonight." I said,

"Sir, you didn't have plans to begin with." he replied.

"Nothing at all?" I frowned,

"No sir." his cool voice said, damn it.

I nodded, and went to take a shower before dinner. I didn't feel it necessary to arrive late and dirty, and wake Pepper's wrath.

After a shower, I walked into the living room. Pepper and Percy were setting up Monopoly before the food arrived. I rubbed my hands together in glee.

"I call the Iron!" I said, and Pepper placed my limited edition (only one in the world) mini Iron Man suit next to the ship, and a diamond. Can you guess who is what?

Flicking the "on" switch, the whole board lit up, and the screen in the middle turned on. I made it, because regular Monopoly got boring. I filled the credit cards, and we began playing. Let me explain something to you, Iron Man's limited edition Monopoly board is like no other. You can buy and trade stocks, buy health insurance, and even push a player off a cliff. Just kidding, but you CAN shoot them with a laser beam. Wink.

"So, Percy. Tell me, what is the extent of your powers?" I asked him, and he looked thoughtful,

"I don't know. The most I've gotten in destroying Rome and Greece in a hurricane, and blowing up Mount Saint Helens." he said. Wait what?

"You destroyed Mount Saint HELENS?! That's awesome!" I exclaimed, and thus, my respect for the seventeen year old nearly quadrupled. He smiled, (the first in weeks)

"Yeah, my girlfriend thought I died, and she was freaking out. That's Anna-" he stopped, and Peppers eyebrows crinkled.

"Percy, honey. It's ok, you don't have to talk about her." she rubbed his shoulders, but he stood up straighter,

"No. She wouldn't want me to be like this. I can't even say her name." he said, tossing the dice.

I frowned,

"So, um, do you know the password to the silver laptop with the Delta on it?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I'm not telling you though, the things inside of that laptop were her dreams." He said, and I nodded,

"So tell me, do you have any more blueprints? I mean, I have to admit. I'm a genius, but those blueprints are like, freaking awesome. Who did them?" Percy took a deep breath,

"She did. She was the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She wanted to become an architect, and was hired to redesign Olympus. Up there." He pointed out the window, to the Empire State building. So, what the Empire State housed gods? Man, and I thought California was wierd.

JARVIS started talking,

"Sir, there is a delivery man and a legal associate at the door. Should I-"

"Yes!" I said, "Since when do delivery guys carry lawyers around with them?" I mumbled, and the elevator doors opened.

I payed for the food, and the lawyer addressed Percy,

"Mr. Jackson, my name is Richard Hamilton, I'm a legal associate for Barnes and Co. I'm sorry to say this, but on the twenty-first of January, your parents, Sally Blofis and Paul Blofis were killed in a car accident." He said, and Percy collapsed,

"What?!" Pepper and I yelled, he nodded.

"Wait, but that was six months ago!" Pepper shouted,

"Yes, we had a very hard time tracking Mr. Jackson down. Perseus," he addressed a pale face Percy, "I'm afraid you parents left no will, or place for you to go. So, because you are underage, you will be placed into the fost-"

"No." I said, and I pulled the teenager to his feet, "No need, I'm adopting him here and now." Pepper beamed at me.

"Yes, we are more than capable of taking care of him, and we have the funding." Pepper said, and the Hamilton guy frowned, but nodded,

"Please sign these papers signifying that you both agreed to this. Here, here, and this part is saying that he will not come to any harm." He produced a few papers and a clipboard. I sat Percy down on the couch, and signed the papers. Pepper actually read them.

"There we go." She said, signing the whole pile. Percy Jackson was now my son.

After the lawyer left, we sat down next to Percy, and Pepper hugged him,

"I'm so sorry for your loss." she whispered, and that's when I noticed the tears sliding down his face. I didn't know I had it in me to be a dad. Let alone a dad to a teenager that could destroy the world.

"Thank you, so much." he said, his voice cracking,

"No problem. I guess I'm a dad now." I said, and Pepper pulled me into a seperate room,

"I didn't know you had it in you to adopt a kid." She said, smiling, and I pulled her into my arms,

"Me neither, but now we're parents, no thanks to me. We should... I don't have a single clue how to raise a kid. Heck, I don't even know why I adopted him." I said, and she grinned, kissed me and said,

"I do, and don't worry. We'll do it together, somehow." Yeah, somehow.

**Percy Jackson**

They were dead. Dead. Gone. I couldn't believe Nico hadn't told me. I was an orphan for twenty seconds, then the least likely person came to my rescue. Tony Stark. Pepper had been really nice to me, and she sort of already was my surrogate mother, but I would never forget the way my mom baked blue cookies, or made me blue waffles. Now she was gone, but I knew, my mother would never want me to pine away at her death. Neither did my girlfriend, but I was.

And now all of them were dead. Gone, and silenced, but I had to get stronger. I had to think of Poseidon. I had to be strong, and live, for Annabeth, and for my Mom, and Paul.

My new parents re-entered the room,

"Thank you guys. So much." I said, and Pepper (or was it Mom now?) smiled and hugged me,

"Of course Percy." Tony looked uncomfortable, but sat down,

"Wait, does this mean he has to call me, like, Father? Or Dad? Cuz let me tell you, I will not be having any of it. It makes me sound old." I smiled at that, and decided to go for a swim. It was around eight when I dove in.

The Avengers building has an Olympic sized pool. Half of it has lane lines, and it's around eight feet deep. The other half is a sixteen foot drop off. I told Jarvis to flash the pool lights if anyone came looking for me, and I dove to the bottom.

Sitting there, I let my head cool. I had new parents now, and they were pretty cool. I mean, Pepper was amazing, and Tony seemed really funny. I almed down a bit, feeling the energy return to me, and a few optimistic thoughts run by. I felt refreshed somehow, like I was starting anew. It felt good, and I soon drifted to sleep.

~'~'~'~

I woke up to the pool lights flashing, and JARVIS telling me to wake up.

I swam to the top of the water, completely dry, and scared the heck out of Pepper.

"Percy, how long were you underwater?" she asked,

"What time is it now?"

"It's six in the morning, time for our morning walk." she said, and I did the math,

"Ten hours, give or take. I fell asleep." She looked amazed,

"You were underwater for ten whole hours, and you're dry?! That's amazing, but come on. Let's go." She helped me out, and I went to my room to change.

I found a pair of Adidas shorts, and a t-shirt. Pepper met up with me at the elevator in a black sweatsuit. Standing next to her, I looked giant. She was a meager 5' 9'', and I was 6' 2''.

We walked around Central Park and had breakfast at a cafe on 5th. I talked to her, telling her about me, my family, how I felt about my work, and how I lost interest in the world. She took it in, and didn't give me the "you're crazy, go see a psychiatrist" look, but a look my mom gave me. The one that said, "that's all in the past honey, it will be fine" I really like Pepper, she was like a mom.

"So," I took a bite out of my muffin, "what-what do I call you?" I asked, she smiled,

"I don't know. I mean, Pepper is fine, mom, mother, mommy..." she made the 'mommy' part longer than the others.

"I think I'll go by Mom, but Tony, I guess he fells old being called Dad." I said, grinning, and she laughed,

"He feels old being called anything besides Iron Man! He's just a big molten ball of solid ego maniac." I laughed at the joke. I felt a lot better, having a make-shift family helped ease the pain.

"So, I have a convention coming up, it's sort of based on how Stark Enterprise and other major companies can relate to the younger class. There will be lots of my associate's kids there, and well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. It's at the Trump International Hotel." she sipped her coffee,

"Sure, I guess I'll go." I mean, how hard could it be?

"Thanks Percy, now I won't be the only one without a kid there!" she exclaimed, and high-fived me.

We walked back to the building, and met up with Tony, who had his whole speech prepared. He was going to tell his team that he had adopted me, and that we were moving into the newly opened Stark building. They wouldn't take it nicely, but to keep me occupied, Pep-Mom and I started packing.

Once looking over my messed up (and in some cases, bloody) clothes, she had three full Armani suits (one black, one navy, and one grey) to be sent over in the next half hour. That's like, ten thousand dollars blown! She said something about making me look presentable, and not like an assassin. Whatever that meant.

I wasn't allowed to take any weapons with me, and got my watch confiscated, along with my phone, and iPad. My bosses wouldn't like that part. Instead, she bought me new ones with NO secret data installed in it, and also had a Tiffany watch sent over as well. So, basically she was throwing money away for my benefit. I could have easily payed for all of my stuff, but she sort of confiscated my bank account as well. My bosses wouldn't like that either.

I heard yelling coming from the conference room, and suddenly it stopped.

"Tony is sorting it out, don't worry." Pe-Mom said, as she looked over her phone.

We left in four hours, and checked in a day early at the hotel. Mom and I would share a suite, but get seperate rooms. The suite was huge. It had seven bedrooms, it's own pool, a huge balcony that overlooked the city, and floor to ceiling windows. Mom and I would hang out around the hotel, and just do nothing.

Somehow, I didn't feel guilty at all when I called Pepper my mom. It was a loving gesture, and we cared for each other. I felt like this was the start of something new.


	7. Found But Lost Again

**A/N: Hello all! Yes, I am indeed, a CRUEL CRUEL SADISTIC person. But the thing is, my story is freaking awesome; and you know it. Boom.**

**Natasha Romanof**

I sat quietly as Stark ranted about him moving back to the Stark building, nobody seemed to care.

"... and I recently adopted a teenager." He said,

"WHAT?!" we shouted, Tony Stark?! Adopt a KID?! WHAT?!

"Yeah, I adopted Percy." We all sat still, in complete silence. "Woah, I thought you guys were going to at least _try_ to kill me." That's when the yelling began.

He raised a hand, and we somehow stopped.

"I don't care what you have to say, I did what I wanted to do, and you have no say in that. So ha." he said, and Fury laced his fingers together,

"Mr. Stark, I believe that this is the first time in your life you've thought of somebody else's well being over yours. Congratulations on your family." He said, and left the room.

"See? Even Fury thinks I'd make an awesome dad!" Stark said, as we shuffled out of the room. I was stunned at the fact that Stark had actually adopted Percy. I didn't think he was capable of caring for a goldfish, let alone a teen.

"He's going to end up killing something." I said to Steve and Thor. They both agreed, Thor still silently fuming about the whole Jackson v. Selvig case. 

**Percy Jackson**

On the morning of the convention, Pepper had laid out the navy blue suit and vest out for me. There was also a white shirt, and dark red tie. After a shower, I dressed myself, and met up with my mom in the small kitchen.

I felt awkward. Was is weird that I had just moved on? I felt like it was, heck, I didn't know what I felt. Everything felt like a jumble of nerves. There were a couple nice things, but blow after blow of horrific finality came crashing down.

"Percy, a lot of my co-workers and business partners will be there, and now, after three years of wandering alone, I have a son!" She exclaimed, and I grinned at her. She was in a short sleeved grey dress. Was this thing formal? "Are you sure you can do this? I mean, if you want to stay it's fine with me."

"I'm fine. Completely fine." And completely lying.

We rode the elevator down to the conference floor, and stepped out. I gasped, it was really not what I expected. There were men and women in suits or dresses, and with them, they had kids from infants to kids my age. All in formal wear.

"Ms. Potts so good to see you!" A man with dark skin and graying hair said, and hugged my mom. She hugged back, and looked at the little girl following him.

"Hello Damien. And who is this?"

"This is my daughter Nora. I see you have a handsome young man now! What is your name son?" I shook his hand,

"Perseus Jackson, sir." he smiled,

"Pleasure to meet you. Ms. Potts finally has one she can call her own. Well, good day!" he said, and walked off.

Before we had walked twenty steps, another man greeted us.

"Virginia Potts! I remember when you were just a fledgling, making your way through Wall Street." A man with fiery red hair said,

"Mr. Dare, I didn't know you were coming this year!" My mom said, and I looked at Mr. Dare's daughter. My eyes widened, and she stepped forward, and slapped me.

"Rachel! What on earth are you doing?!" her dad exclaimed as he apologized up and down to us. I gripped my cheek,

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" I said,

"She growled something about taking this oustside, and our parents followed us. Once outside, Rachel pulled me into a hug.

"If you ever scare me like that ever again, I will kill you!" she said, and I nodded,

"I know you will." My mom tapped my shoulder,

"Care to explain why you're hugging my friend's daughter?" she raised an eyebrow, and Rachel started,

"Ms. Potts, I meant no disrespect. It's just that, Percy kind of disappeared from our radar after an... incident. Dad, this is Percy Jackson. Him, the real one." she said, and my mom frowned,

"Wait, are you, are you like him? Like parent wise?" Rachel laughed,

"No. I'm nothing like him. We used to be best friends before everything happened. I'm glad he has a new family now." She shot me her signature "we'll talk later" glare, and walked off with her dad.

"Is Rachel not a demigod?" Mom asked me,

"Nope, she's the oracle. She's like a fortune teller, but the real deal." My mom nodded,

"Well, I hope at least one of your old friends doesn't try to kill you." I chuckled,

"That's less than likely. All of my old friends will kill me on sight for not contacting them." I said.

"Well, we should get going, I hear a French diplomat might be coming with his son." She said, and led me back into the building. I ended up meeting a lot of people, and around lunchtime, when all the adults had meetings, Rachel and I went to a cafe nearby.

I got a vanilla latte and a BLT, while Rachel ordered some type of coffee that sounded six paragraphs long. She then ordered a pasta about two paragraphs long.

We sat down with our stuff, and Rachel was first to talk,

"You're not dead?" she asked,

"Nope."

"Are you okay?"

"Yep." I said.

"I'm gonmna need a better answer than that. First you destroy Greece, then Rome, and then you disappear for like, a year. Now, I see you adopted by THE Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, and all you can manage to say is yep?!" She whisper yelled.

"Um, yeah? I mean, yes ma'am?" I said, and Rachel looked like she wanted to dump her coffee on me.

"Will you be coming back to camp? Everyone thinks you killed yourself." She said,

"I might not be going back for a while. Too many memories." she nodded,

"The Poseidon Cabin is lonely. Only Tyson comes once in a while. He misses his brother. We miss you." she said, patting my arm, and I felt guilty. I did need to visit, or even contact them.

"I-I-I just... just need time. I'm not ready yet." I muttered, gripping my coffee. She nodded,

"Percy, you have to let her go. Would she want you to be moping around, pining for her?" I shook my head, "Exactly."

"It's not that easy. Rachel, my work makes me do things that I would never imagine I could do." My voice was shaking, and we exited the cafe, throwing our garbage out.

"Tell me Percy."

"I'm not... Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson died inside a long time ago. I'm waiting for death to come, Rachel, I hate this. Some days I'm just so happy. I got a new family, and a fresh start. And some days, I worry. I worry that my bosses will try to eliminate me. I wonder if I should be happy at all. If I should be over my parents already. I worry that I'll kill more people. I wish that this was all a bad dream, but it's not. She's dead, and I died with her." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"Percy. Where and who do you work for." She asked, taking me to a private corner. An alleyway.

"I'm an intelligence officer. I'm an assassin. I'm. A. Murderer. Rachel, I killed people." I gritted my teeth, "Living, working class Americans, and officials. So many officials. And you know what the worst part is? I like it. It's like a drug now, I can't say no." I said, crying. She pulled me into her arms.

"Percy. You need help, and we're going to get you to camp. We are going to take you to Apollo, and get you fi-"

"No! They'll hate me. Rachel, I need to get to the Stark Tower. Or even the Avengers Tower. Help me. Help me! " I half yelled, my hands shaking. She walked me out of the alleyway, and hailed a cab.

"Get us to the Avengers Tower as fast as you can, and I give you five hundred dollars. Go!" I sat next to her, shivering as beads of sweat dropped down my face. Rachel was on her phone,

"Dad? I need Ms. Potts. Now. No! It's an emergency! Hello? Ms. Potts you need to get to the Avengers Tower like, right now. It's Percy. He needs help." She said, and ended the call. Rubbing my back, she told me it was going to be fine.

We exited the taxi, Rachel supporting me. I was a mess. Pale, sweating, disheveled suit.

The receptionist took one look at Rachel, and opened the elevator. We shot up to the fortieth floor, where Tony was packing his stuff.

"Mr. Stark!" Rachel yelled,

"Uh, yeah?" a voice called back,

"We need your help! Now! Percy's going through something!" Tony ran out, and grabbed one of my arms.

"Hey, kid. What happened. What's going on?" He asked, sitting me down, Rachel was thinking,

"Where's the pool here?" she asked him, and Tony said the twenty-seventh floor. They pulled me into the elevator again, but now it held Steve and Banner. Tony explained the situation with Rachel's help.

At the pool, they took my jacket, tie, and shoes off for me. I jumped in, allowing myself to sink to the bottom. I stayed down for a while, and a figure came down into the water. Scratch that, make it three. I saw Rachel's red hair, and Pepper's blonde hair. Then there was Tony's black. They were in SCUBA suits.

"Percy? Honey are you alright?" Pepper asked, I closed my eyes.

"I'll be fine. Just. Go. Please." I said. Tony grabbed me. I could have fought back, but I didn't. I let him take me up, and Steve pulled me out of the water.


	8. The Anne And The Beth

_Hi! So, this will be an eventfull chapter! I'm serious, don't skip this one._

_Love,_

_Author_

**Steve Rogers**

Percy was gone for quite a while.

"What's going on? Is he drowning himself?" I asked, and Stark appeared in SCUBA gear.

"Don't know, but what I do know is, is that I'm helping the...my son." He growled, and dove in with Ms. Rachel, and Ms. Potts. Banner and I waited for them to appear. A gloved hand burst through, and I pulled Stark and Percy out of the water. Both were completely dry. Banner seemed to notice it too, and helped Pepper and the other out.

"So, Percy. We should talk." Stark said, pulling the teen to his feet. We watched as Percy touched Pepper and Rachel on the shoulders, and they dried off. I followed as we walked to the "living room", four floors below us.

Everyone sat down, and Percy hung his head in his hands.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Ms. Potts asked. She was rubbing circles into his back. Ms. Rachel also looked very worried.

"Percy, I thing we should really see if Apo-"

"No." he growled, "I've avoided them for nearly a year. I can manage a few headaches."

"Who's them?" Tony asked. It was Rachel who answered,

"They, are the Gods. I wanted to get the god of healing to see him, but Percy's a bit stubborn."

"Percy honey, you really need help. If you don't want the gods, then Doctor Banner and Steve can help you." Pepper said soothingly. Pery nodded, and looked up.

"I guess you want to test my blood type first?" he asked, and Banner nodded. "I know you would have already tried to test me, but I'm indestructible. I can't be harmed by any mortal metals. The only metals that can open my skin are Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, and Monster Steel."

I looked at him as he spoke. His PTSD was certainly a strange case. How did a teenager even end up with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?!

I looked over at Stark, after he had gotten his magnet thing removed from his chest, he became a changed man. I recalled one of things Thor had said when we were preparing to detain Percy.

"Perseus Jackson is a great hero. He has lead many battles, and fought many wars. Perseus Jackson was one born to lead. He is one of the most kind hearted, merciful war-lords I have ever known."

What did that mean? The Percy I was seeing now was the spy, secretive and guarded Percy. He listened to orders and didn't question them. A war-lord? Him? I didn't think so.

"What I want to ask is how you got all of your scars." Tony said, and Percy looked at Rachel, she nodded, patting his hand. Percy took his shirt off.

"Baby steps." She said,

"This," he pointed to a three foot slash that went from his left shoulder to right hip, "I got this one in Tartarus. When... we fell in. We were attacked, and I tried helping her. She had a broken ankle, and I wasn't paying attention." He pointed to a couple more scars, describing how he got them.

Pepper was almost in tears by the time he finished his front side, and Tony had a look of utter disgust on his face. I was also horrified, and Banner looked ready to turn green. It was Rachel who still had a stoic look etched on her face.

"This one." He pointed to his left side. There was a curling 'G'.etched into his skin. "This was the beginning of my torture in Tartarus. They took a branding iron, and put it on me." He said, and Pepper gently touched it.

"Why would they do this to you?"

"I was the most powerful figure they could get. I was General of the Greek Army." He said, with a faint smile. He turned around, and touched his back.

"I was powerful, but my girlfriend was also one of the key figures. I took her torture for her. These are when they whipped me. They tried to make her watch, but I took an extra twenty lashes for that not to happen." he motioned at the thin white lines all over his back.

"Percy, you keep saying her, or she. Who is she?" Banner asked, and Percy hung his head.

"I can't... I don't..." he messed with his pants.

"Percy, she would want you to at least be able to say her name." Rachel said,

"Her name... her name was... I can't do it." He said, and put his shirt back on.

"Come on, let's get you home." Pepper said, and helped him up, "Rachel, would you like for me to call a car here?" she asked,

"Um, yes please!" Rachel said, and followed the two out the door. I looked over at Banner and Stark.

"Seventeen! He's seventeen!" I said, sitting down on the ground. Banner quietly left the room, and Stark sat on a leather sofa. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed it.

"That was... I can't even comprehend that." Banner said, as Tony downed another glass.

"I know Fury had Natasha search his apartment. I'm going to go to his place and see if I can find anything." He said, and exited the room.

I was alone to think. Had another horrible war happened when I was asleep?

"Why..." I muttered,

"Because he's powerful." A voice said, and Nico stepped out of the shadows. I tensed, glaring at him. he raised both hands,

"At ease soldier. I'm here to talk." He sat down and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Aren't you underage?" I asked him, he shrugged,

"You weren't the only one transported through time. I'm from a long time ago. I'm supposed to be like, eighty-four." he said, taking a sip.

"Ok... So, why did you come?" He was silent for a while,

"It's Percy. Our cousin, Thalia, she's really worried about him. But she can't get off of work to come see him. I'm supposed to keep an eye on him, but he's lost it." He set the (now empty) glass down. "I'm here to help with the recovery process, because I can't bear watching my cousin be hurt like that." he said,

There was a silence, and Natasha appeared.

"Where is every-oh no. Nico? Did something happen to Percy?" She asked,

"No. Not yet, at least." he said, and she sat down as we gave her a run down of what happened. Nico left after a while, and so did Natasha. Finally, I got up and left the room, closing the door behind me.

**Nico di Angelo**

I walked in the dense woods until I saw the small fires. Then, melting into a shadow, I entered the camp.

I stepped into the Hades cabin, it was quiet. Hazel had gone to live in New Rome with Frank. I sighed and took my leather jacket off.

Walking outside was like entering a different world. There was sunlight, and semi-happiness. Some still grieved, and all had nightmares. Apollo had healed those who wanted to be healed. But the older campers, like Clarisse, Nyssa, Katie, and the Stolls, kept their scars and all of their memories. It was their job to remember the horrific details, not the outlines.

"Chiron!" I called out, walking into the Big House,

"Nico? What brings you to camp?"

"I need a favor. Can you tell Thalia a few things?" The old Centaur nodded,

"Why can't you do this yourself?"

"I'm short on time." I said, and Chiron pulled a sheet of paper out,

"Proceed."

"One, that he's got a family, and two, that he's going to need help." I said, and Chiron nodded,

"Who is this 'he'?" I shrugged,

"A friend." Chiron laced his fingers,

"Nico, I hope you find Percy. He will not be himself with the death of Annabeth. You must find him, and bring him back safely." he said with a sad look, and I left.

Percy had never really been lost. I knew where he was from the moment I talked to the souls of his victims. Oh, how they loved to talk about the man who shot them or poisoned them.

I reentered my cabin, and presently fell asleep, yeah, I was short on time. Sleeping time.

**Percy Jackson**

Sleep was always a pain in the ass. I couldn't sleep. Some really wierd days I would pass out like a baby, but it was always nightmares. Her death, my friends' deaths, and Piper. Piper and Jason had watched her die, then they also fell to the war.

That's the thing about wars, first you watch your friends die, then you die. The good guys don't always get what they want. Piper had gotten decapitated by Porphryion. She was avenged by none other than Jason. Then, once his job was done, he fell on his own sword. So, it was Romeo and Juliet, but more depressing. Nico said he talked to them, they seemed happy together in Elysium. He also said that she was waiting for me.

I dreamed of their deaths that night. Deciding I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk around the building.

I found Steve leaning on the railing of a balcony, and decided to talk to him. He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, he turned around.

"Nah, I usually come up here. You know, you're not the only one in the lost girlfriends club. I left her defending my country, and never came back. She probably grew old, married someone else, and had kids. I was sleeping in a block of ice." He said, "You know, her name was Sharon. Sharon Carter, she was probably the most beautiful girl I knew. She was strong, smart, and probably better than me at everything." That sounded exactly like,

"Annabeth."

"Huh?"

"Her name, the one I loved, and lost. It was Annabeth. Annabeth Hadrien Chase. She was the daughter of Athena, an architect, and just amazing. I loved her so much. You know, I think we have more in common than we think." I said, and walked away, feeling amazing. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest, but it reapplied itself.

Annabeth Hadrien Chase, why was she so hard to reach for?


	9. The Lament of Aphrodite

**Hi, this is Author. Um... Jiper fans, don't cry. And no hate for this chapter. Thx.**

**Tony Stark**

I looked around his apartment, nothing much to see. Opening a closet, I saw heaven. Rolls upon rolls upon rolls of blueprints, sketches, and designs. I took a few select ones, and went to Percy's bedroom. It took an hour of searching to find a cardboard box. I took that to.

When I reached Stark Towers, I was greeted by an odd sight.

Pepper was sitting on the ground with a steaming mug while Mozart played on the speakers. I sat down next to her and had JARVIS lock all of the doors. Then I opened the box.

"I found this at Percy's house. It looked important." I said, and took out the album.

Opening it, we looked at pictures of a smiling Percy. One with no worries. He had other kids around him to. Rachel and Nico were in quite a few of them. Then there was a punk-goth type girl with spiky hair in some, and a California blonde.

There was one where Percy was flashing the peace sign behind the blonde's back. She seemed to be drawing something. Looking closer, I saw one of the sketches. The one Percy said his girlfriend drew.

"Pepper, this is the girl. Percy said she drew the blueprints! That's her sketching the one for the house I wanted to make!" I said, and Pepper immediately flipped to a different page with the girl.  
She was pretty, curly blonde hair, tan, and athletic. Then there were her eyes. They were a startling grey. She looked like the type that would be really studious and hate bad boys. So what was their story?

Pepper sighed,

"So much beauty and talent wasted." She said,

"I know right?" a random voice said, I looked around. It wasn't Nico, the voice was too girly. I focused on the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her appearance kept changing, her hair going from blonde to brown to strawberry blonde.

"Who are you?!" Pepper asked, bolting up. The stranger laughed a tinkling giggle.

"I am Percy's... cousin, I believe. Yes, I am his cousin. Aphrodite, the Goddess of love!" She announced herself. A goddess? In Stark Towers? Weird. And what was it with all of the family members visiting?!

"Um, would you like coffee? Or I can make tea." Pepper said, and Aphrodite declined, sitting down on a sofa.

"I came to speak with you about Percy's past, present, and future. I worry for him. She was the love of his life. His tether to life. He wasn't always like this."

"What happened?" I asked, the goddess sighed,

"It started long before they were born. During World War II, Adolf Hitler, the son of Hades-"

"Wait, you're saying Nico is related to HITLER?!" I asked,

"Yes, he started a genocide to prove himself useful to his father. You see, Hitler was a rare case in demigods. He had no powers over his father's domain."

"But he killed so many people!" Pepper said,

"He had no powers. That's why he tried proving himself through mass murder. The horrible acts continued, and finally, after much consideration, the sons and daughters of Poseidon and Zeus decided to bear arms against the sons of Hades. Hitler, Stalin, and Mussolini. They fought a long war, you probably read about in your history books."

"Everyone did." I said, folding my arms.

"Yes, and finally, when the war ended, the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades realized how influential and dangerous their children were. So, they swore a pact. To never sire a child ever again."

"But, isn't Percy the son of Poseidon?" Pepper asked,

"Yes. The oath was broken." She said, and leaned in, "It was broken by two of the three gods, Zeus and Poseidon."

"Wait, isn't Nico the son of Hades?" I asked. Aphrodite shook her head,

"Nico was in a place frozen in time. In reality he is around eighty-four." She said,

"Ah."

"The first was Thalia Grace. She's the daughter of Zeus. She was born into great peril, for Zeus had broken his vow. While protecting her friends, she nearly died, and to preserve her soul, Zeus turned her into a pine tree. She remained that way for many years." I nearly laughed,

"A tree? Isn't Zeus a god? Can't he like, magically make her heal?" I asked, but it was Piper who answered,

"Tony, even if Zeus is a god, he can't tamper with fate too much. She probably would have died another way." Aphrodite smiled,

"A wise mortal, yes. Zeus couldn't do much about it. Now, at the time, Thalia was about fifteen. Travel seven years back, and we find a little boy born in Upper East Side Manhattan. Percy Jackson. He was born to Poseidon and Sally Jackson.

Once Zeus found out, he was infuriated, but he couldn't touch Percy for fear of Poseidon's wrath. Poseidon had not touched Thalia, so his brother would not touch Percy.

All demigods have ADHD and Dyslexia. The ADHD gives them prowess in battle, while the dyslexia gives them the ability to read ancient Greek. Percy had these problems and always managed to get kicked out of schools.

He came to Camp Half-Blood, already with a victory. His title was increased to Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Slayer of the Minotaur."

"Wait... Percy has a title? So, is it longer now?" Piper asked,

"Yeah Pipes, when you defeat something or someone, and do something awesome, they add it to your name resume." I said,

"Correct. Percy went on his first mission at twelve. His partners were Grover Underwood, Satyr, and Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. They worked together to save the world from a major catastrophe. That was when Annabeth and Percy developed feelings for each other. They were more friendship based, but it was a start."

"Her name was Annabeth? That's beautiful." Pepper sighed, and Aphrodite gave a sad smile,

"Yes. It is, and that year, their titles increased as well.

Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Slayer of the Minotaur. Bane of Alecto and Beheader of Medusa. The Lightning Bringer.

He was rejoiced as a hero, and was at home. His story continued on, and a year later, Thalia was resurrected. In the winter, Annabeth was kidnapped, and that was the year Percy met his cousins, Nico and Bianca."

"Nico has a sister?" Pepper asked,

"Had. She was killed by a rogue automaton." She said, "They eventually got Annabeth back, and that was when they actually liked each other. I had a meeting with Percy, and we talked about his love life with Annabeth." She swooned,

"So, Percy saved her for love?"

"Yes, and they shared their first kiss at around fifteen. That was when Annabeth thought Percy would die. They kissed a few more times, and shared an underwater kiss after Percy saved the world.

A few weeks later, the second Great Prophecy would begin. That spanned a long time, and many many many more people fell to the war. Their love never failed though, but then it was the final day."

The room changed, and morphed into a battle ground.

"Are we on a battlefield?" I asked,

"Yes, this is the day Percy thought he failed." She led us through crowds of monsters, people and supernatural beings, "This is where it all happened." She said, and we watched as Percy and Annabeth fought back to back. They looked like they were doing fine. Even chatting a little.

Then, an arrow caught the blonde in her shoulder, and just as she fell, a snake hybrid jammed a spear into her left hip. The spear tip nearly came out the other end of her body.

"Oh my god!" Pepper shrieked, clutching my arm. Annabeth fell to the ground, and Percy manipulated a water barrier to surround them, calling for reinforcements.

We watched as they spoke together, Percy sobbing his eyes out, and Annabeth stroking his face. They both looked so sad, and when Annabeth faltered, Percy closed her eyes and pulled her forehead to his. He screamed her name, and rocked back and forth, holding her close to him.

I looked over at Pepper, she was crying. I watched as reinforcements arrived and fended to monsters off. Annabeth was set onto a golden stretcher and flown away.

That was when Percy lost it. The ground erupted in geysers, and he opened his hand to the sky. Somehow, a bolt of lightning fell from the heavens, and Percy began fighting like a demon. He disintegrated everything, and stood next to a blonde boy and Native American girl.

Fighting together, they approached a colossal being. I watched as two female goddesses fought the greatest one. The giant was easily defeating them, and it picked up the Native American girl,

_"PIPER!" _The blonde boy screamed,

_"JASON HELP!"_ she shrieked, and the giant laughed, tearing her head from her shoulders. Jason and Percy both grew wide eyed as the corpse and head of Piper came flying to the ground. A pool of dark red seeped into the ground, and around her leather armor.

I felt like I was about to throw up, and Pepper was crying. Aphrodite also had tears in her eyes,

"You know, that was my daughter. Piper McLean." She whispered,

They kept fighting, Jason and Percy flung the lightning bolt at the giant just as a silver arrow pierced him. The giant roared and fell to the ground, golden blood pouring.

Percy stood with his friend, triumphant. They spoke for a little, discussing things. Then he shook Jason's hand, hugged him, and bowed. It was like an ancient ritual, Percy began chanting in a different language, alternating between it and Latin.

Jason held his golden sword, taking one last look at Piper's mangled body. He knelt down next to her,

_"Father, Uncles, Cousins, and Family. I have served my purpose, I have fought for the cause of good. I have served my purpose, and my love has served hers. Let us join in peace, let us leave the Earth, and let us take our leave, for my time is done."_ He said, and a man that looked almost exactly like Nico walked up to him.

_"Then take your leave, Son of Zeus."_ Jason nodded, and stabbed the gold sword into his abdomen. The man in black put his hand to Jason's forehead, and Jason collapsed next to Piper. Then, Percy stood up, and yelled in a cracked voice,

"Hail, Jason Aurelius Grace, Son of Jupiter! Child of Rome and Consul to Roman Demigods! Praetor of the First Legion! Destroyer of the Trojan Sea Monster! Bane of Krios and crusher of the throne of Kronos! Lover of Piper McLean, and Friend to All!" He yelled.

Those around knelt, and Percy stood his ground. When everyone stood back up, Percy was gone. He had gone into a hastily pitched tent, and sat down next to the (now healed) body of Annabeth. He stroked her hair softly,

_"I would kill myself to be with you. I would... you know that? Jason did. Why can't I?" _His shoulders shook, _"Because you wouldn't want me to. You would say I have my whole life ahead of me, and call me Seaweed Brain. That's what you would do. Only you, Annabeth. Why?! This is all my fault. If I had been paying attention I would have been able to help you!"_

He put his head down next to her, and cried. Just like the night in the graveyard, but more depressing. Horrible gut wrenching sobs, strangled gasps, and dejected coughs. Clutching her left hand, as if that would bring her back.

Aphrodite and Pepper sobbed, and I felt a prickling near my eyes.

_"Come back to me! Please! Annabeth!" _He cried out, a hand appeared on his shoulder,

_"It's no use, son, She's gone."_ A black haired man said. Percy let go of her hand, watching it fall. His eyes looked different. They were rimmed with red, but they were calm. Unmoving, dead.

He didn't follow his father, he just stood there. Looking at Annabeth, he stepped out of the tent. He started taking his armor off. When he was down to his bloody t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, he turned to the people gathered in front of him. He grabbed a spear leaning on his tent, and snapped it on his knee. Throwing the two pieces down, he said,

"This is where I leave you. Greeks, Romans, Satyrs, Centaurs, all. I am proud to have fought with an army as great as this one, but this is where I say good-bye." He closed his eyes, and water engulfed him.

We returned back to the living room in Stark Towers, and sat down.

"That is what happened to their bond. Percy really loved her, and she loved him as well. He lost everything when he lost her. Keep that in mind, Percy Jackson isn't a crazy psychopath, his friends and family miss him. He may be a changed person now, but he will always be Percy Jackson. The others don't know where he is. I'm not supposed to be here, but I had to come. Good-bye." She said, and disappeared, leaving the faint scent of roses.

**Whew! Ok, housekeeping. I need to ask you guys, would you be okay with me making the story slightly more optimistic as it progressed? I already have it written so you kinda don't get a choice, but anyways. Just a yes/no in the comments will do. Thanks!**

**-Author**


	10. When The Sun Rises, The Stars Must Go

**Pepper Potts**

_Death is no more than passing from one room to another. But there's a difference for me, you see. Because in the next room, I will be able to see._

_-Helen Keller_

What is death? I had watched people die, two girls to be precise. One was shot and stabbed, while the other was decapitated. Jason had killed himself to be with the one he loved. Percy hadn't. I was proud that he didn't.

"Percy! It's six! Time for our walk!" I called out, and he jogged into the living room in track pants and a t-shirt. It was getting colder, and soon, it would start to snow.

We walked around Central Park, and dropped by a different cafe. Today was a very nice French bakery. We had breakfast, and talked for the most part. Today was like any other day.

"Before we fought in the war, I went and bought this for Annabeth." he pulled a blue box out of his pocket.

"Is that a Tiffany box?" I asked, and he opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"I meant to give it to her, but I couldn't." He said, and handed it to me, "I want you to have it."

"What? Me? But this was for-"

"She can't wear it now. Not anymore, and you're the closest thing to family that actually wears diamonds so..." he trailed off. I nodded,

"I would be happy to wear this." I said, and slid it onto my wrist. "Thank you, Percy." I said, and he just smiled at me.

Once we arrived back at Stark Towers, he left me to go swimming. I would have joined him, but he had said he needed time to think. I felt like I had to take time to think as well.

"Percy? There was a family member of yours at the tower yesterday." I said, he raised an eyebrow,

"What kind of family member?"

"She said her name was Aphrodite-"

"Damn it!" He growled,

"What's wrong?"

"They've found me. That, or she's keeping secrets from the rest of the family. What did she tell you?" He said,

"She showed us many different things. Like your tragic romantic life." I said, and he put his head down,

"Can't I ever get any peace? Did she say anything else?"

"That your family misses you."

**Natasha Romanof**

Percy, Clint, and I were out for coffee. Simple as that, but a bit complicated. You see, you can't have three highly classified spies sit down for coffee without something happening. In this case, it was Percy's phone buzzing. He showed us the message after reading it.

You have been neglectful of your work.

We need the Governor of Michigan disposed of. Do not interrogate, and it must look natural.

Don't fail.

Clint whistled,

"They're coming down like hawks. Ha... did nobody get my joke?"

"That's not really a joke..." I said, and Percy looked pale,

"Well, I guess I have to go." I grabbed his arm,

"Wait, think this through. Is it worth it?"

"I'm sorry 'Tasha, I can't say no. Orders are orders, and you know that." He said, and grabbed his coffee, and left. I felt bad for him, he was like a lost puppy. Following orders for little benefit.

"Clint, I'm gonna go with him." I said, but he shook his head,

"This is Percy's war. We can't interfere." He said, and calmly sipped his iced black coffee. I knew he was right, we weren't supposed to interfere with a mission.

I hoped he would be okay.

**Perseus Jackson**

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Michigan. Why did it have to be all the way in Michigan? I was super tired, and only had a very inconvenient glock with me. Natural... I knew how to make things look natural.

Stepping foot in Michigan was like walking into a freezer. It was horribly cold.

I hailed a cab to a nice hotel and got a room. Setting up my laptop, I started looking up the guy's information. I just loved the Internet, you could look anyone and anything up, and get whatever you needed.

Willson Davis, 55, he lived a few minutes from where I was staying. How convenient.

I thought about Pepper, what would she be thinking? I did kind of disappear, but this was my job, and I stuck by the rules.

The dude was fifty-five, so I would slip him ten milliliters of _Cor Spissamentum, _my handy dandy heart attack creator. It's name was literally Latin for heart stopper.

I walked out of the hotel, and meandered through the streets of Michigan. I didn't even bother remembering the county or city I was in. I gave myself an imaginary pat on the shoulders for wearing my winter suit. It was freezing.

I walked into a McDonalds to grab something to eat.

"Er, one small black coffee, and large fries please." I said, and swiped my credit card. Soon, my food came out. If you could call it food.

I sat down in a booth, and tore open two packets of ketchup. Then, I started scrolling through my texts.

There were a few from Pepper, and some from my bosses. Stuff about how I had three days, and that I was called to Head Quarters afterwards.

I munched on an over-cooked, way too greasy fry, staring into space. The bell on the door jingled, and I looked up, it was a family. The parents both had dark brown hair. The mom had, what looked like a kindergarten girl, holding her hand. The dad had a toddler in his arms, and was messing with the kid's hat.

They ordered some food, and sat down in the booth next to me. I didn't look over. I didn't have to, but I listened instead.

"Samantha, do you want to sit with Mommy or Daddy?" the mom asked,

"I wanna sit with Claire! I'm gonna be the greatest big sister ever!" she exclaimed, I lightly chuckled. They seemed to be so happy.

The girl got a kids meal, and the parents shared fries. They laughed and joked around with each other, like any traditional family would.

The little girl looked straight at me,

"Hi! I'm Samantha!" she said, I grinned,

"I'm Percy." her dad raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything,

"Why are you in a suit?"

"I'm a business man, I work for a big company." I lied, and I could feel her parents' eyes boring into me.

"What company?"

"Do you know a place called Stark Industries?" I asked, she nodded excitedly,

"Tony Stark is my hero!" She exclaimed, and her dad frowned at me,

"What do you do there?" he asked, were all people from Michigan so interpersonal?

"I'm in the inner circle with Tony and Ms. Potts. I help them getting information, and getting their work done." I said, sipping my coffee. He nodded,

"That's good son, way to jump start your life. You seem like a good guy, Percy, right?" I nodded,

"Yes, thank you." I said, and the mom spoke up,

"So, do you live here?" she asked,

"No ma'am, I'm just here on vacation. Taking a break, and seeing some snow." I lied again. She seemed to like the story,

"Are you visiting anyone? Family, friends, a loved one?" she asked,

"Er, I'm just a loner." I said, and she nodded. I looked at my Tiffany watch (courtesy of Pepper) and sighed, go time. "It was great meeting you guys, um." I fished out a piece of paper and wrote down my name and number. "I'll be here for three more days. Bye!" I waved, and the family waved at me.

1900 hours, or seven PM. I disabled a few security cameras and climbed the back wall of the Governor's mansion. Quietly opening a window, I lightly stepped into a room on the second floor.

I found the master suite quickly, and looked around, no drinkable liquids. There was a scotch cabinet, but there were like, sixteen different bottles. I slipped into the living room and heard dinner being finished. The dude was pretty old right? Don't old men usually have a glass of Scotch after dinner? Or was it tea?

A maid holding an ornate tray walked over to the stairs and climbed up. I silently followed her, and she gave me my information,

"Mr. Davis will be having his tea alone tonight." she said to another maid. The blonde set the tray down on a coffee table next to the bed, and poured a glass. Then, she left.

I seized the chance and flew into the room, poured the ten milliliters, and sat down in the darkest corner of the room.

A few minutes later, the old man walked in, and undid his tie. He sipped his tea and opened a novel.

Ten minutes, he flipped a few pages.

Nine minutes, another sip, light a cigar.

Eight minutes, puff, and make smoke rings.

Seven minutes, read a bit more and finish the tea.

Six minutes, take the itchy jacket off.

Five minutes, scratch chin a bit, and take shoes off.

Four minutes, go to the liquor cabinet and choose a bottle, pour.

"Hello sir." I said quietly, walking out of my corner. He looked up,

"Ah... I knew they'd send someone for me. Well young man, get it over with. I know too much to be allowed to live."

"..." I didn't respond.

"You're quite young to be one of their assassins. I was one once. Don't make my mistake and let them lead you. Leave when you can, and never go back. Find yourself a woman, start a family, forget about your secret life, and live on. Don't let the A5 Intelligence hold you from your life. You hear boy?"

He jolted, and slumped over the table. I walked over and checked his pulse, silent.

"I'll try, sir."

I walked back to my hotel and took a shower. When I got out, I called my bosses,

"The mission has successfully been carried out."

"Good. The money has been wired, we expect to see you in a few days."

"Yes sir." I said, and hung up.

The next few days were okay. I had dinner with the Gordon's (the McDonalds family) on my second day, and they seemed pretty cool. I grew attached to Samantha and Claire, and promised to visit soon. Another lie.

Washington D.C. was my next destination.

Walking out of the airport, I was greeted by four people in suits. They saluted me, and I copied. I was led to a black car, and we drove to the Pentagon.

Then, I walked to the elevator that would take me down eight floors to the Elite Underground. I know, I'm just that awesome.

"Welcome, Mr. Jackson." An old man said as I sat down,

"Thank you for having me, sir." I replied, and he nodded. There were four others, a woman and three men. My bosses.

"Mr. Jackson, it has come to our knowledge that you are in the custody of Tony Stark."

"Yes, sir."

"The Council has decided that you may stay with him, seeing as that it does not do any harm. But, your work will continue on until we see fit." A man said, their faces were hidden in the shadows.

"We wish to speak about your health, Mr. Jackson. It seems that you have a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and you have depression. Frequent anxiety attacks, and trauma. These are a few of a long list of inconveniences. We might have to dismiss you from your duties should your symptoms worsen."

"That is all." they said,

"Thank you." I said, and left.

Once I got to the ground level, I felt weird. Suddenly, I felt my lungs constrict, and I couldn't breathe, and I collapsed. People came towards me,

"Sir?!"

"Kid?! Are you alright?!"

"Somebody call an-" My tie was loosened, and someone pressed my chest a few times. I gasped, and sudden relief rushed into my lungs.

"Are you alright kid?" The man asked, propping me up. I coughed a bit,

"Yes, thank *cough* you." I said as they walked me over to a chair. I was handed a paper cup with water, and looked at weirdly. One of the interns looked like she was going to burst,

"What's a kid like you doing in the Pentagon?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow,

"I work here."

"No, like, are you an intern? Or are you like, someone's kid?" She asked, the question was accompanied by a few curious looks.

"I work here. See." I pulled my ID out,

**_Agent Perseus Jackson, 17_**

**_Classified Level 12 T.S.A.A._**

**_Floor Negative 16_**

Some whistled, and others looked in awe.

"You're on a negative level? Wow."

"So, what's a T.S.A.A.?" The intern asked,

"I don't think I should tell you that. Not unless you want to be potentially terrified of a seventeen year old." She smiled at me,

"I think I can handle it." She said confidently.

"T is for Tracker, S is for Spy, A is for Agent, and A... is for Assassin." I said, and her eyes widened,

"Um... well. I-That's... cool!" She said, backing away. Murmurs shot through the crowd, and I stood up,

"Excuse me, I have a plane to catch." And I parted the hordes of people like Moses and the Red Sea.

~'~'~'~

2 Weeks Later...

Pepper and I were out for our morning walk when we ran into Thor and Jane. Awkward was the understatement of the century.

**Thor Odinson**

I ran into Perseus and Lady Pepper when I was out with Jane. We exchanged cordial greetings, and a bit more. Jane seemed to forgive Perseus now, but I did not trust him.

I thought back to what my father had told me about him. How he was a hero, a saviour, and a lover. I scoffed, right now he was a villain, a murderer, and a cold hearted ass.

Something felt amiss that day. Jane had predicted a storm, but I felt it was something from another wolrd. A supernatural wrinkle forming. The wind picked up, and the sky quickly darkened. A bolt of blue light shot down from the heavens in front of us. The light receded, and there, standing in front of us was...

**DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**Ok, so people who are angry with how I write, the next chapter will have:**

**- Tony and Percy fluff**

**- Avengers and Percy fluff (subtle)**

**- SPECIAL CHARACTER and Percy fluff**

**I'm not kidding you guys like, worship this special character. The beginning-middle might be slow moving, but bear with me! It's taking a happy turn, so no hate please!**

**Thanks!**

**-Author**


	11. Those of The Simple Mind

**Thor Odinson**

"Hello brother." the man in gold sneered,

"Loki." I growled, pushing Jane behind me.

"Oh there's no need for that. I came to be civilized, and speak with the supposed great hero. Perseus Jackson." He said, smirking.

After we had returned to Asgard, Loki was put on trial, and after two years of solitary confinement, he was set free.

"Perseus Jackson is a cold-hearted bastard. Go home and tell the All-Father that." I said, and Loki smirked,

"Then we'll have much in common." he said, and walked towards the Avengers Tower. I ran with Jane back to the building, to alert the others of Loki's presence.

He was there before we were. Loki seemed to be searching for Percy, and spoke very politely.

Was it possible he only wanted to talk?

**Loki Laufeyson**

If the tales were true, Perseus Jackson was indeed, a great hero. He was said to have defeated the Titan Army with only about sixty warriors. I only wished to speak with him.

The others were wary of me when they called the man of iron, and told him to bring Perseus.

I expected the tall, powerful, and menacing warlord depicted in paintings. What I received was close, but a very different image.

Perseus was indeed tall. He had the god-like looks, powerful aura, and strong body. But his eyes held sorrow, he had a crease between his eyebrows, signs of extreme worry. It was clear that this was the general who lead the Greeks to victory, and it was also clear that this general had suffered many losses.

"Perseus son of Jack, it is an honor to be in the same room as you." I said, and I meant it. I was never one to put someone above me, but Perseus Jackson was too great of a person to be ignored. I could tell the dimwits were shocked at my display, but Perseus stood his ground,

"Thank you, and it's Jackson. Twenty-first century here. Why did you come?" his voice was full of sorrow, but had a commanding tone to it.

"Why, I wished to speak with you myself." I said, and he sat down on a chair. "How did you do it? The Titan War? You only had sixty people." I said,

"Yeah. We managed it somehow." He replied, I nodded. At this rate, the conversation would go very slowly.

"Perseus-"

"Percy. Perseus is my formal name." he said, and leaned forward,

"What's the Norse Lord of Mischief doing here on Earth?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I wish to speak. Perhaps you have spoken to the gods lately?" Percy shook his head,

"I've been avoiding any memories of..."

"Ah, Miss Chase." I said, "I offer my deepest condolences. She was a hero, and will remain one." Percy smiled,

"Yeah. Loki? What made you want to take over the world?" He asked, and I was surprised,

"I-I was jealous of my brother. He received Asgard, so I thought I would take over Earth." He nodded, seemingly taking in the information.

"You seem like a cool guy. Just don't let that coolness get to your horns. I can see it's already in your head."

"I see. Well, I must be going back. It was truly an honor meeting you, young hero. I may be back another time." I said, feeling content.

"Yeah man. I mean, you're pretty badass yourself." He said,

I then disappeared, and arrived in the All-Father's drawing room,

"He is indeed a great man. But grief has stricken even the strongest of hearts." I said.

"It is very sad to see one's love taken from them. Loki, your mother misses you, I miss you. Please, come home, son."

"I am no son of yours." I said, and stormed out of the hall.

**Perseus Jackson**

Simple mindedness. It was a state of being where you didn't give a crap about what happened, or was going to happen. I wanted to achieve that, but I couldn't. Things like that are easier said than done.

So, I decided to actually get help. Like, seriously.

Bruce went from super geeky scientist to head trauma kid's therapist. I got to sit in one of those long comfy chairs and spill my life secrets. I ended up putting both of us to sleep.

Thor's undeniable hatred towards me simmered down into a mild dislike. Clint and Natasha trained me. They drilled me every day, and made it so it hurt to think. I usually was out like a rock.

That's when I started thinking that things were going to get better. Boy was I wrong.

I was at a horrible crossroads. Now that I had started trying to get my life back on track, she started appearing less and less in my dreams.

I could continue my help sessions and have horrible nightmares, but be happy during the day. Or I could stop, and see her every night, but still be depressed. Being a selfish bastard, I chose the one with her.

Trying to test my self restraint, I walked into my bathroom, and fought the urge to break the mirror. I held my ground, and looked at myself. I looked terrible.

My hair was clean, but messy. I had a frown forever etched in my eyebrows, and my eyes were dead. They still swirled, and changed, but not they seemed just dead.

A pain shot through my head, and I nearly fell over.

"No." I growled, and looked again. This time I did fall over, and an excruciating headache formed in my head. Curling into the fetal position, I endured the pain, not making a sound. Her voice filled my ears

_"I'm scared Percy. It hurts. Help me! Why won't you help me?! You're the reason I died! If you had been paying attention, I would be here!" _Her voice echoed, and sounded distorted.

I stayed silent, and held my head. Slowly standing up, I clutched the sink and emptied my stomach. Wiping my mouth, I slammed my fist into the mirror, and shattered it. So much for that.

Why was I such a failure? I couldn't do anything right.

I went out for a walk to clear my thoughts. I knew I always tried to please others. It was a mental thing, and I didn't know why.

I never wanted anyone else to feel the way I had, so I made then happy. I guess I wanted some of their happiness to rub on me.

I walked by a homeless man. His cardboard sign said,

_My apartment was destroyed in the freak storm of August 8th._

I stopped, that was the day Kronos came to New York. I had caused this man's state of being. I quickly walked back to him, and opened my wallet. He smiled up at me,

"Just a bit of spare change, or a dollar will do sir." He said, and my hands started to shake ever so slightly. I fished four, hundred dollar bills out and handed them to him.

"I'm so sorry about your apartment." I said, he looked at the bills in disbelief.

"No, I couldn't. This is your mon-" I shook my head,

"It's not mine. It's yours." I said and he smiled,

"Thank you, and God bless." He said, and tipped his ragged hat.

I swallowed, and smiled,

"Have a nice day, sir." I said, and I walked back towards STARK Towers. My hands were shaking and I couldn't control it. I did a good deed, so why did I feel so wretched on the inside?

~'~'~'~

I walked into the living room and threw my jacket on a couch. Tony was setting six pizza boxes on the glass table that was already overflowing with chips, dip, cookies, and drinks.

"What's going on here?" I asked, and he looked up,

"Oh good, you're here. It's Sunday, and Sunday means Game of Thrones night. The crew will be here in a few." He said, and started mumbling about weight distribution. I watched as he made a colossal mini STARK Towers with two-liters at the bottom, Chips Ahoy in the middle, and the pizza boxes as the little jutting out terrace.

I whistled,

"I wish I had brains like yours."

"Everyone does, but there is one of me, and seven billion in the world. I'm amazing." He said, studying his work.

"I'm pretty sure I'm slightly more amazing than you, old man." I said grinning. He looked up,

"Old man? Low blow, but I'm sure I know much more about the world than you. After all, I have been here longer." he messed with his goatee.

"I'm still awesomer than you. You can ask anyone, ask JARVIS!" I countered, and we both yelled out,

"JARVIS!"

"Yes, sirs?" I nodded at Tony,

"Um, who's awesomer? Me, or Percy?" He asked,

"I'm sorry, but my system does not allow me to be biased, but if I could, I would say, Mr. Jackson." His cool voice affirmed. Tony bristled,

"JARVIS, you're fired."

"I'm afraid you can't do that sir. I live here." I laughed as Tony growled,

"Damn right, and if I have to, I will unplug your hard drive." Laughing, I said,

"Convinced? Even JARVIS says so." Tony glared at me,

"Yeah, just because my TURNCLOAK creation says you are, doesn't mean, you are. As your father, I use my paternal rights to say that, I am in fact, more amazing than you. End of discussion."

"You may have one this time, but one day. I will prevail!" I said, and tossed a hadfull of Lays in my mouth. He scoffed, and returned to creating architectural designs with the food.

At around eight, the elevator came up, and opened to reveal the entire Avengers crew ready for a night of Season Two.

Clint and Natasha brought nothing, Thor brought nothing, Banner brought nothing, and Steve brought a bottle of champaigne. Therefore, in Tony's eyes, Steve was the only one actually welcome.

"Alright! Let's start watching!" Natasha exclaimed, as everyone started eating. Tony nodded,

"JARVIS? Access CD file, GOT S2 please." He called out,

"Yes sir." JARVIS replied, and the TV lit up.

~'~'~'~

After about three episodes, the food was gone, and I was mentally scarred for life. It had a good storyline, but way way WAY, too many intimate scenes.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered, and Tony pulled me down,

"Nope, we are going to take a vote. Who thinks Percy is more awesome than me?" He asked, and Steve, Clint, Natasha, Jane, and Bruce raised their hands without bothering to look away from the screen. I laughed,

"See?" I joked, and sat back down. That was when Tony decided to give his,

"Fifty Reasons why I am Awesomer Than My Son" speech. I fell asleep on the couch right after,

"He is a millionaire, I am a billionaire."

**Yay! Happy chapter right? The next few will be on the happy side, and then, I won't make promises.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Author**


	12. Getting Back On Track

**Perseus Jackson**

I was sitting in a meeting in an underground floor with my bosses.

"... and you have had many concussions. Trauma, a metaphysical heart attack (a/n not real!), and lung constrictions. Mr. Jackson, we will be monitoring your health carefully. You won't have anymore tasks for a while. The council suggests receiving an education, after all, you are an agent of A5 Intelligence." The man said,

"Yes, sir." I replied, and walked to the elevator. I officially had to go to high school, as a Senior.

I walked by people on the main floor, recieving many strange looks. I wasn't at the Pentagon today. Today's meeting was in a secret facility under a restaurant. I know, strange.

It started to rain as soon as I reached the STARK building. I shot up in the elevator, and found Pepper doing yoga.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes... Percy?" she asked, stretching her calves.

"So, I wasn't booted, but I have to go to high school." I said, and she fell over,

"Really?! That's awesome! We'll enroll you in... public or private?" she asked, grinning,

"Er, private?" I said, and she nodded,

"Sure! I know you have clothes, supplies, and stuff, so all we have to do is get you enrolled!" she exclaimed, and ran out of the room. I looked at the trail of smoke she left in awe. She could do a lot of stuff if her mind was put to it.

"School..."

~'~'~'~  
Walking through Central Park, I crossed into an alleyway. There were three girls smoking around a trash can. They took one look at me and sneered,

"Look, it's an aristocrat. He's in his little designer aviators." One with matted blonde hair said. The others snickered at that, and I continued walking.

"If you have money we'll be nice to you."

"Hey, going to a business meeting?" The girl with bubblegum pink hair sneered, and the continued to follow and jeer at me. I ignored them until,

"Going to the ocean to see your daddy?" I turned, gripping my pen,

"What?"

"Yeah. Is the wittle baby going to Poseidon for your wittle bad dweams?" She grinned like a maniac. I stopped and turned around,

"What are you?" I asked, fully turning around.

As if in response, they morphed together into some crazy naked lady with a snake body. Imagine how I felt.

I uncapped Riptide and opened my stance.

"Bring it."

It charged at me, and I blocked. She lashed her tail out at me, and wrapped it around my leg. I tripped, and she came down on me, sharp teeth gnashing.

Right when she opened her mouth to bite me, I swung my sword, and sliced half of her jaw off. She went poof, and I had to go to a gas station and use those air blowers to get the stuff off of me.

Once the crap came off, I continued on my merry way to Alice's Tea Cup for coffee. Yeah, I know. I'm a bad boy, drinking coffee before dinner.

****

September 15th

**One Week Later**

Alyssa McKinney

Apparently there was some super hot new kid who came from California. I didn't believe it. At Westman High, rumors spread with a snap. He was probably from Alabama, and had pimples everywhere.

I was in the parking lot, next to my friend's Honda. We were listening to the radio, when a silver Lamborghini flew in front of us. It went to the nearest spot available; right in between the jock spaces, and chearleading spaces.

That was Michelle Byron's spot. It was reserved for her blonde curls, and cherry red BMW convertible.

Everyone looked at the mysterious car. The door popped up, and out came a really hot guy.

He had black hair, sunglasses, and oh my god those muscles. He had on a green shirt, jacket, jeans, and Nikes.

The jocks nodded approvingly,

"Hey, dude! What's up?" Adam Greene yelled, and the guy looked up.

"Nothing much. I'm kinda new here. Name's Percy." He said in the most beautiful voice ever. He walked over to the other side of his car and opened the door. Out stepped Michelle Byron. I gasped.

Was he dating her?! The jocks raised eyebrows, and the chearleaders stared. No one said anything.

When you thought of the stereotypical popular girl, the words bitch, slut, makeup addict, and did I mention bitch, came to mind. Not Michelle. She was the epitome of politeness, she was smart, beautiful, and didn't wear makeup. Like, unless it was Prom.

Her dad was super rich, but was she spoiled? No. And now, she had Percy. Why was she so perfect?

**Michelle Byron**

My day started out horribly. My clothes were not matching, and my shampoo bottle was empty.

I dropped by Starbucks for a muffin and coffee for breakfast. I ate there, and walked back to my car.

Driving out, I noticed a Jeep behind me. I stopped at a red light, and waited. Then I felt myself surging forward, and getting choked by my seat belt. I gasped in shock,

"Shit! What the hell?!" I screamed, checking my body. No damage there. I looked to my backseat, it was a horrible mess.

I undid my seat belt, and stepped out of the car. My knees were wobbly, and I held onto the side of my car. The top was up, but now it looked mangled and ugly.

"Oh my fucking god! You asshole!" I yelled.

Looking at the back, I nearly cried. My baby was smashed. Even the licence plate was illegible. A guy stepped out of his car.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry! I can't- I- " He was hot, but right now, I wanted to kill him. I looked at his car, the Jeep had a nice big dent up front. "I'll buy you a new car, just please don't press charges. Here's my number." he said, handing me a hastily written note, and I nodded,

"I'm late for fucking school. If you can get me a ride there, that would be nice to." I said, glaring at him. He nodded, and called a towing company.

"I'll pay for everything." He said, "Do you need a ride? I'm going to Westman right now." No freaking way.

"That's good. I go there to, I'm Chelsea Byron, senior." I shook his hand,

"Percy Jackson, also senior." he said, and the tow truck arrived. I grabbed my bag and got into his dented Jeep. Then we started driving the wrong way.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked, still ticked at the whole crash incident.

"I think I'll start paying you back with a ride to school in style." he said, and pulled into an underground parking lot. Right under STARK Towers. We both unloaded,

"Let me guess, you work at STARK Towers." I grumbled,

"Ah, no. I live here." He said, and popped open the front of a silver Lamborghini. Wow.

We dumped our stuff in, and got in. I was surprised by his cool demeanor, as he put on a pair of (designer) aviators.

Thus we arrived at school. Making it thirty minutes early, at breakneck Lamborghini speed. So many people were staring at us, tinted windows were the best. I directed him to my parking spot, and he got out. I had to lower my heartrate a bit.

Percy opened the door for me, and I stepped out. I thanked him and walked over to my friends. He was greeted by a mass horde of people from the swim team and football team. Those were the only good teams we had.

"So?" Six girls asked me at once,

"What? Why is everyone smiling." I asked, and looked as Percy introduced himself,

"Is he your boyfriend?" my best friend Kory asked,

"No, he's the asshole that rammed into my baby this morning. He's new." I said, and it was the truth.

**Perseus Jackson**

Yeah, I felt horrible, and I was going to buy her a new car with my own money.

Somehow, I was immediately recruited into the jock club. I found out that movies are completely untrue. These jocks were smart, cultured, and some even played instruments. That was overwhelming, because the same went for the chearleaders too.

That was how I started my first day. I rammed into a girl, and then got accepted into a group of friends.

Classes were pretty hard with my dyslexia, and ADHD, but they were bearable. (This is the part where you know that I'm lying, but don't say it out loud.)

Lunch was fun. We all went over to the girls' table and hung out after eating if we were on campus. Everyone was cool with each other, and there didn't seem to be much rivalry. I found out that Michelle, Kory, Alivia, Margaret, and Loren always went to the library after lunch. They were really close with the librarian. Some days, Adam, George, Thompson, Elliott, and Kellam would tag along to.

Apparently the librarian's name was Ms. Overhill, and the guys had know her since their little days. She was probably the nicest person I had ever met. Her office was decorated with bits and pieces of every book in existence. It was pretty cool being in the same room as an animated pigeon, and a copy of Romeo and Juliet. She even gave us all cookies and threw a book at Elliott when she caught him pilfering through her food cabinet.

I didn't let myself feel too optimistic yet. Who knew what would happen?


	13. Picking Up The Pieces

**Perseus Jackson**

Nico stood in front of me; his hands behind his back. I was leaning on a countertop trying not to kill him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I swore to Thalia that I wouldn't do anything to make you kill yourself any more than you wanted to." He replied, "She should be coming soon. Ask her."

Just as his mouth closed, the door opened, and a familiar voice drifted in,

"Whoa! Kelp Head! I didn't know you lived the big life!" Thalia said as she entered the room. I glared at her open arms, but gave in. She smelled like pine; awkward much? "So little 'cuz, what's the gist?"

"Why did Nico tell you about my parents and not me?" I asked, and she thumbed her chin, and fiddled with a loose string on her jacket. Dusting her jeans off, she said,

"We wanted to keep you alive. No point in telling you not to kill yourself. Percy, do you know how much we worried for you? When we found you, you looked like death. You were following orders because it gave you something to do. You were dead mentally, but you think telling you Sally and Paul died would help that? No! You would have jumped off a balcony of Stark Towers."

I nodded, she was right.

"How are you?" I asked, she grinned,

"I'm pretty darn good. You?"

"Better, much better." I grinned, Nico huffed,

"Yes, and your neglected cousin NICO is also doing VERY WELL. Thank you for asking." Thalia eyed him, and ruffled his hair,

"You're cute kid, real cute."

"We should get food." I said, "I'm paying." They high-fived, and followed me to the garage of Stark Towers.

We took my new Jeep to a Shake Shack, and ordered around six burgers, five shakes, and four large fries. What? The Shake Shack is amazing.

~'~'~'~

After two weeks of High School, I decided to pick up the pieces of the broken pot.

I looked at the sign above me,

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Taking a deep breath, I walked through the barrier. The cabins were bigger, more training courses added, and the entire camp was a bit different. I didn't care. It was home, and I was back.

I got weird stares from people I didn't know, and they pointed at me.

"Is he new here?"

"He looks scary." were some of the comments. As soon as I passed the Ares cabin, the door burst open, and Clarisse ran out.

"Well if it isn't a newbie! Time for your induct- HOLY SHIT!" She yelled, and pulled her spear out.

"Just like old days." I said, and uncapped Riptide. We charged each other.

She was hammering me, so I made the lake explode, and doused Clarisse. She grabbed me by the neck,

"If you ever leave like that again, I. Will. Personally. Send. You. To. Hades." I smiled,

"Then get it over with." I said, and spread my arms. She looked at me with wide eyes.

By that time, an entire horde of campers were around us. I was about to turn around when a huge force rammed into me.

"You're back!" Two voices yelled. I collapsed with the Stolls on top of me.

"Sup guys." I said, as happiness flooded into me. Clarisse jumped on top of us yelling

"Oldies dog pile!" and suddenly, Katie, Lou Ellen, Nico, and Grover were on top of me. I groaned under their weight, and was grateful for the invincibility.

Once everyone was off of me, I was put in the middle of a group hug. Katie looked at me,

"Oh my gods you look terrible!" She exclaimed. I nodded, and some camper shouted,

"Who is he?!" Clarisse shook her head,

"Hasn't Chiron taught you punks anything?! This is PERCY JACKSON!" She yelled, and people started whispering back and forth.

Then, they suddenly parted, and made a walkway for someone. Chiron. He walked towards me, holding his staff.

Once he reached me, he pulled me into his arms.

"We thought you died." He said calmly. I pulled away,

"I'm glad to be back." I said, and Chiron nodded.

"We renovated the Poseidon Cabin. It's still yours." He said, and I nodded.

My old friends walked with me as I made my way to the Poseidon Cabin. They seemed to be pretty surprised when I said I was adopted by Tony Stark.

I opened the door of my cabin. Home sweet home. The air smelled salty, the beds were clean, and the robot hippocampi swam merrily. The cabin was actually much bigger on the inside than the outside I breathed in. I was officially home.

"Welcome home Perce." Grover said, and sat down. I nodded,

"It's good to be back." I said, laying on my bed.

"So, how've you been?"

"Really bad G-Man. Really bad." He nodded, pulling an empty Coke can out of his pocket. The started munching on it. "Dude, you know dinner's in like three minutes." I said, looking at my watch.

"I'm hungry!" He exclaimed and we fell back laughing. I thought back of the memories in this cabin.

It had really been a long time.

~'~'~'~

I spent the weekend at camp, and returned to STARK Towers Sunday night.

"Did you have a good time?" Pepper asked, shuffling through documents.

"Yeah. It went well, no one tried to actually murder me." I said, plopping down on a couch.

"Well, I'm glad you're back in one piece." She said. Yeah, so was I.

~'~'~'~

The next day I drove to school without hurting anyone. It was pretty far into the year, and being a senior, that was pretty awesome. There was a lot of stuff seniors could do that others couldn't.

Like running into Mr. Dean's room when he was teaching freshmen, and doing Gangnam Style. It was pretty fun, and I felt myself get better as I hung out with people my age. I never dated though.

Michelle, Kory, Adam, Thompson, and Kellam quickly became my closest friends. We did almost everything together.

We even had a lunch schedule. On Mondays we usually went for pizza. Wednesdays we went to a burger joint, and Fridays we all chose a special place to go.

On the two Senior ditch days, we decided to go to the beach at Montauk. I was slightly worried at this predicament, but I agreed wholeheartedly.

Being in a private school had it's perks. We took Kellam's family SUV, and Thompson's Hummer.

They were loaded with food, s'more material, and other beach stuff. We were going to pitch tents and spend the entire four day weekend there.

Adam drove, and I had shotgun. Thompson and Kellam were in the backseats. The third row had been folded, and the trunk was stuffed with food, tents, firewood, and water guns. We had about three surfboards strapped up top.

I looked over at the girls. The windows were open, and blonde and brunette hair was flying everywhere along with Imagine Dragons. The girls' car was filled with whatever we forgot, and it also had surfboards strapped up top.

Kory noticed Thompson and me looking, she smiled, and flipped us the bird. Then slammed on the accelerator and shot off.

We met up on the beach.

"Whoohoo!" Kory yelled, her brown hair tied back now.

We pitched the tents first, and roommates were chosen.

I got Thompson, Adam was with Kellam, and Kory was with Michelle.

After changing into swim suits, we men decided to test the water temperature. By throwing the girls in.

They came out considerably angrier, and then decided to change into their swimsuits. Oops.

We unloaded the surfboards, and passed them out; I had a white one with an electric blue ankle brace. We got out into the water and waited. There were zero waves, and one by one, we just tipped off of our surfboards.

There were a lot of fish, and I told the jellyfish and sharks that it wasn't a good time right now. They all seemed to feel that I was, indeed alive. I could have made the waves come, but I wanted to wait till morning, and give them an awesome two hours worth.

"That was a complete failure." Thompson said, as we dragged our boards to shore,

"No kidding, we were out there for ages!" Kellam exclaimed, pulling his board and Michelle's.

"Well, we should start building a fire." I said, propping my board on the Hummer. I opened the trunk of the SUV and pulled out the logs.

"Fire building contest!" Adam yelled, and it turned into a Battle of the Sexes.

"No man! Blow on the log, don't spit!" Kellam yelled at Thompson.

"Do we make an X or an A?" I asked, we all looked over to try and cheat. The girls were already warming their hands against a roaring fire.

"Once a Girl Scout, always a Girl Scout." Michelle said, and skewered a marshmallow with a straightened coat hanger.

"Admit defeat and we'll share our fire." Kory called out, tearing a package of hot dogs open.

"Nev-" Adam started to say but was cut off by Thompson, Kellam, and I yelling,

"We surrender!" So, we all shared the successful female fire. We ate hot dogs, burned marshmallows, and shared stories. The climax of the night was Truth or Dare.

Kory kissed Thompson, Adam had chugged a cup of ocean water, and I had licked the bottom of Michelle's heel.

"Okay, Percy. Truth or Dare?" Michelle asked me. I didn't want to taste her heel either, so I played it safe.

"Truth."

"WIMP!" Kellam yelled,

"Shut up! Okay, Percy. Why don't you ever date? Are you gay?" she asked me, and I laughed,

"No I'm not gay." They looked at me expectantly.

"Answer the next one!" Adam said, I frowned.

"Alright, but you guys can't tell anyone." They all nodded. "I'm not kidding." I took a deep breath.

"So, I had a girlfriend like last year. We loved each other, and did everything together. We knew each other since we were twelve," cue the cooing "and really like each other. Her name was... was... Annabeth. She was my entire world." more cooing.

"Then, one day. She... she left me. Like, it wasn't a break up. She just disappeared off the face of the Earth. I've been looking for her ever since. I know she's out there, I can feel it. And, some people said she died, but I'm waiting for her to come home, or for her to send for me. Because I know I'll be with her again someday. It will take a pretty long time, or it may take a short five minutes, but we'll be together again." I said, and Kory wiped tears from her eyes.

"That is so beautiful! It's like- Michelle, come on.."

"The Notebook!" They bawled, and we looked at them with shocked expressions,

"Um, are you guys okay?" I asked,

"No dumbass! Your story is amazing! Plus it's that time of the month for us!" Kory bawled, hugging Michelle. We scooted three feet away from them as they ripped open chocolate bars, and started stress eating.

The guys looked at me,

"Hey man, she'll come back." Thompson said, and Kellam clapped me on the back,

"Yeah, it'll be fine!" Adam said. I wish that were true.

When sentiment time was over, Adam pulled a guitar out of the SUV and started playing cheesy country songs. We all sang along, and had fun. We told ghost stories, and tried burning chocolate.

Once the fire died, we decided to hit the sack. I followed Thompson into the tent and just layed on my sleeping bag. Thinking about Annabeth.

I felt that I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go outside.

The moon was full, and the water clear. I sat down on the sand, just sitting there. I heard footsteps behind me;

"Percy?" It was Michelle,

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? You seem stressed, is it because I asked you about your girlfriend? I'm sorry." She stammered, I chuckled,

"It's okay, I'm... fine." I managed; she sat down next to me,

"It'll be okay, she'll come home, and you'll be there, waiting for her. But until then, you have Kory, me, Adam, Kellam, Thompson, and everybody else to keep you company." She hugged me, and walked back to her tent.

After about thirty minutes, I decided to sleep. I was too tired to stay up anyways.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of violins. Literally. Kory and Michelle had set up two Beats Pills to play some orchestra piece, and they were sawing away at their violins to the tune of the music. I didn't even know how they got violins in the car without us noticing, but now I was scared they might have packed a gun.

I saw Adam sitting around with a bad case of bedhead, and Kellam digging in the Hummer with immaculate hair. Thompson was the only one who hadn't woken up yet.

"Guys, it's eight AM. That's way too early for Vivaldi." Adam grumbled, messing with his hair. The girls finished their song and high fived.

"We found a Starbucks like, ten minutes away. It's open. Percy and Thompson can get coffee because they were the last sleeping." Michelle said, and I nodded.

"So, how am I supposed to wake the dead?" I asked, yawning. Kory messed with the pegs on her violin,

"There should be an airhorn in the Hummer." She said. I got the message.

Kellam threw the airhorn at me, and I shook it like crazy. Adam instantly ran up with his Canon EOS 6D, and set it on film.

We entered the tent slowly and Adam hit record. I pressed the little button, and all hell broke loose. Thompson woke up swearing his eyes out, and immediatly punched me in the gut. I fell over laughing, and Adam escaped the tent with everything on film.

I sat up and saw Thompson glaring at me.

"We're on Starbucks duty." I choked out, and he glared harder.

I ended up getting him out of the tent, and he fell victim to the girls' clutches. They examined his hair like monkeys while Adam, Kellam, and I laughed. It was true, besides Kellam, Thompson had the best hair.

Once they were done, we were handed a list. It had coffee orders scrawled on it, and boy were they crazy.

Kory: Iced, Half Caff, Ristretto, Venti, 4 pump, sugar free, cinnamon, Dolce Soy Skinny Latte + a blueberry muffin.

Michelle: Quad Venti, non-fat, extra hot, caramel macchiato, upside down + 1 pink cake pop

Adam: Grande, Black with 2 sugars.

Kellam: Venti, Vanilla Latte.

Thompson had wide eyes. I looked at the paper a few times,

"What the hell is an upside down coffee?" I asked, Michelle smiled,

"It's the order of opperations." She said, and sat down by the new fire. I nodded.

We got into the Hummer after changing, and drove off to the Starbucks. I was driving, and Thompson was rereading the extremely strange coffee orders.

"How do girls come up with these orders? I mean, I know it took a lot of brain power for Kellam to make Vanilla Latte, but a Quad Venti, non-fat, extra hot, etcetera, etcetera? How did she make that?!" He exclaimed, as we pulled into the parking lot.

"No clue." I said, checking my wallet. Yup, all credit cards were occupying space.

We walked in, and saw lots of females inside. I tensed, and Thompson shuddered. They all looked at us with hungry eyes.

We walked over to the counter, and I read the list.

"I need, one iced, half-caff, Ristretto, Venti, 4 pump, sugar free, cinnamon, Dolce Soy Skinny Latte, and a blueberry muffin. One Quad Venti, non-fat, extra hot, caramel macchiato, upside down, and a pink cake pop. One Venti, black with 2 sugars, and one venti vanilla latte. What do you want?" I asked Thompson,

"Uh, a Venti caramel macchiato." I nodded,

"I'll get a Venti vanilla latte." The barista looked at us with wide eyes,

"That'll be $45.62" She said, inputing our orders. I know, we drink a lot of coffee.

We sat down, and immediatley pulled our phones out. It would take quite a while for the coffees to get ready. A girl walked over to us,

"Hi, are you from around here?" she asked, I looked at Thompson. Then I looked at her, straight blonde hair, too-tight clothes, and a shit load of make-up on.

"Nope, we're from Manhattan." Thompson said, and she looked over at her friends.

"So, are you guys here with your friends? Cuz, that's a lot of coffee for two guys." She said, and I looked at her wierdly.

"Yeah. We're here with friends." I said, and she was about to say something, but the baristas brought two trays with coffee cups out,

"Jackson! Jackson!" She yelled, and I went to get them. "Ok, this is the vanilla latte," I picked it up, "that's the normal caramel macchiato, and the rest are written." se said, and I handed Thompson his coffee.

The blonde followed us,

"So do you want to hang out? I'm Angela by the way. My friends would love to hang out with you guys!" she said, and we quickly started the Hummer. This time, Thompson was driving, and I got to hold the coffee.

I didn't say aything about the white Silverado that followed us from Starbucks to the beach. I knew it was that creepy Angela girl...

To be continued...


	14. Cheerleaders, Jocks, and Lunatics Oh My

**Kory Willis**

Michelle and I were tanning and the boys were surfing when our trip took a left turn. I didn't really know who they were at first, but they were down right crazy.

A white truck pulled onto the sand, and about four girls hopped out. Let me tell you, ew. The leader had enough makeup to cover the sun.

"Hi! We were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out!" The blonde said, and I shook my head,

"Private beach, leave." I said, and she snorted.

"Well, our friends are here, so why can't we?" she asked, waving at the ocean. I looked over, Percy, Kellam, Adam, and Thompson were surfing. Michelle took one look at the girl and laughed,

"What friends? As far as I'm concerned, we don't know you." She said, and put on her cover up.

"I met Jackson a few hours ago, and thought we could hang out." She said, as her little friends walked around, trying to act cool. I shook my head,

"Yeah, no. We're here on vacation, and it's just us. You should take your group of... plastics and get out." I said, just as the guys walked to shore.

"Hey! What do we have here?" He asked, leaning his board against the SUV,

"Hi, I'm Angela. I'm Jackson's friend." She said, and Adam looked at her weirdly.

"Who's Jackson?" He asked, she looked slightly shaken,

"Wait, so his name isn't Jackson? That ass!" she said, and went over to Percy. He was looking in the Hummer for more food. He completely ignored her when she stalked over.

Kellam and Thompson were laughing, and Adam was trying to hold his smile back. Then I saw something. I already knew about his tattoo, but on his back, there were faint white lines. Were his parents abusive?

I shook my head, clearing away all weird thoughts. That was his business, and I had no reason to meddle. The plastic followers of Angela started flirting with Kellam and Thompson. I had to try not to gag.

Suddenly, Michelle appeared beside me.

"We should pack everything and go to the mall." She said, and I nodded. It would help us get away from these stalkers. I nodded, and Adam gave her the 'you're crazy' look.

Percy continued to ignore Angela until he said,

"Oh my gods. Why do I care?" she grinned,

"We should totally hang out." He shook his head.

"Ha. No, Michelle has plans for us. Right?" He said, raising an eyebrow. She nodded,

"We're packing and going somewhere else." Michelle said, and nudged Adam. He raised an eyebrow,

"Wha-Oh!" He said, and started dismantling our (now empty) tent. The plastic girls whispered to each other, and made a game plan. They quickly left, and the beach was silent once again.

"Well! Let's pack!" Michelle yelled as she shook our towels out. The guys all protested, of course they would. Michelle glared, and sent them scurrying like mice.

In an hour, everything was done. We packed everything, and boarded the cars. This time, it was Michelle driving the Hummer with Adam and Kellam hostage, and I was driving the SUV with Percy and Thompson hostage.

It was crucial to keep in contact with each other because judging by the destination, there was a high chance of mutiny.

**Michelle Byron**

I was bombarded with "Are we there yet?" questions the entire way to the mall. Adam and Kellam were not the best car buddies. Of course, being in an indestructible car with a crazy girl, with no knowledge of the destination was kind of unsettling.

Pulling into the parking lot, I looked at the SUV, and Kory had everything under control. I looked to my right, and Kellam was glaring at me like there was no tomorrow.

"You threw us into the ocean." I said, and his glare faltered,

"But!"

"Nope." I said, and stored the keys in my purse. The doors to the Escalade (SUV) opened, and two very annoyed looking males came out. Kory was humming happily, and waved to me.

"We'll start their torture with a shopping spree, then buy them food. When that's done, we'll go to that drive in theater tonight. It's The Notebook today." Kory whispered to me, and I nodded. What a perfect way to enact revenge.

Our first stop was Juicy Couture, and as per usual, while we shopped, the boys sat outside. They each had some sort of gadget out. Percy and Kellam had their phones out, Adam magically transported his iPad from my bag into his hands, and Thompson was sleeping with earbuds in.

After going to Dooney and Bourke, Kory and I started dividing bags amongst people. I had Percy and Kellam as my slaves- I mean best friend bag holders, and Kory got Adam and Thompson.

We hit up Michael Kors, and that was when the boys decided to buy swim suits. So, after about two hours of shopping, the females won with twenty-two bags, against a meager seven.

Kory and I treated the boys to Outback for their hard work, holding 0.0005 oz. shopping bags. Once we sat down, the waiter was bombarded.

Adam wanted root beer, Kellam 'needed' Coke, and Percy 'was dying for' a Diet Coke (no ice, no straw, in a plastic cup). Thompson sat there,

"Water, extra ice, and lemons please." He said, glaring at the other guys. Once the waiter left, Kory blew up.

"This is a restaurant! Not a sports bar! You guys were all raised in wealthy homes, act like it! God, you guys are stupid. Except you, Thompson, everyone loves you." Thompson looked uneasy,

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult to my manliness?" He asked, and we burst out laughing. Suddenly, Kellam stopped,

"Uh oh, female stalkers at three o'clock." He said, and I turned around, he was right. There they were. Angela and her plastics. She looked around, and spotted us,

"Oh hey guys! How are you? It's _such_ a coincidence that we meet here! I mean, Ally, did you know they were going to be here?"

"Nope!" and completely fake blonde chirped,

"Did you know, Lindsay?" Angela asked, and one of her entourage replied negative. "We should pull a table up and eat with each other!" Angela said, and two waiters immediately pulled a table out.

We protested, but they just sat down and started their flirting. I glared,

"Don't you girls have to be somewhere? I don't know, stalking some celebrity?" I asked, and Angela smiled a fake smile,

"Oh no, it's kind of you to ask though! I was wondering," she pointed to Adam, "you."

"Uh, my name-"

"Doesn't matter!" Kory interjected. The two blondes in the group frowned, but Angela continued smiling,

"Anywho, I was wondering how all of you got so buff!" A few very feminine squeals erupted,

"Um. I play football, Thompson is a baseball player, Kellam plays tennis, and Percy swims?" He said, and I glared at him. I raised my hand,

"Waiter! I think we can order now! Split bill please! Just this line on." I said, drawing an imaginary line on the table. Kory looked at me,

"Michelle, what are we going to do with these," she looked at them, "dropouts?"

"We eat, pay for our food, then high tail our asses out of here." I whispered back, she nodded.

The boys all ordered huge platters of protein drenched in sauce; well over 800 calories each. They looked at Kory and me innocently,

"We're growing boys." Percy said, his puppy dog eyes on. I raised an eyebrow,

"No, you are not, but just this once." I said, and they high-fived in celebration. The stalker chicks were all fake laughing their little fake asses off, taking selfies of the entire group. Us included.

I groaned and ordered a grilled chicken breast; Kory didn't even bother ordering, she said she was going to eat off of everyone. We talked about school, life, and how everyone hated Dr. Op's class. Thankfully, the girls talked amongst themselves for the duration of dinner.

"I mean, who the heck has an essay assignment due on a Monday?!" Percy asked loudly, and we all burst out laughing. That had been one of our last assignments in school. Now we just went because... geez, even I didn't know that.

"I totally forgot to turn that in!" Kory laughed as she speared a few shrimp from Adam's plate, and took a chunk of steak from Percy. The entire dinner would consist of her getting dirty looks. Of course, the guys did keep ordering food because we were paying.

After paying for OUR bill, we snuck away and into the parking lot. I got into the Escalade this time, and Kory had the Hummer.

Once again, the "Are we there yet?" question came up. I ignored all protests and swearing when the drive in came into view. I looked in the rear view mirror, and saw the Hummer running smoothly. Kory was probably yelling at the guys on proper dinner etiquette. That or she was singing her Pythagorean Theorem song.

Once we reached the theater, all hell broke loose. I was subject to dirty words, whining, and more whining. I payed, and was handed a speaker to put into the dashboard. Kory and I had an entire game plan set out. We would put all of the crap into the Hummer, including the seats. Then we'd line the SUV with blankets, pillows, food, and tissues. The Notebook was a definite cry movie.

**Perseus Jackson**

We all sat down pretty angry. The girls had somehow gotten us into one of those drive-in theaters, I didn't even know still existed. Kellam was still cussing, and Thompson was glaring at everything.

Michelle and Kory took both of the speakers and put them into the back and front of the car. Then, when the sun set, the screen lit up.

I groaned along with Adam and started making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Yeah, I was pretty full, but I was bored.

~'~'~'~

Close to the middle of the movie, I heard sniffling coming from the female corner of the car. Squinting, I could make out Kory hugging Michelle, and both had tear streaked faces. I scoffed and looked over at Kellam. He and Thompson were watching with bored expressions, and Adam was getting misty eyed.

"Dude, are you crying?" I asked, poking his shoulder. He glared at me,

"It's allergies." He growled. I nodded, what was so weird about a 200 lb football player crying to The Notebook? Everything.

Close to the end of the movie, the girls were bawling, and Thompson was sniffing. Adam and Kellam were letting tears drip down their faces. Then there was me. I, the great Perseus Jackson, was crying to the Notebook.

Go ahead, laugh.

Now stop.

I sat there with Thompson, sobbing as the old man knelt next to the old lady. I didn't even know their names, but I was crying. I was pretty sure, all of the guys in this car had all insulted the conception of manliness.

When the movie ended, the guys were wiping final tears, but Kory and Michelle were still crying their eyes out. We men, if you could call us that anymore, moved everything back to it's designated position.

It was decided that Thompson and I would drive. After losing an intense round of rock-paper-scissors, I got to have the two bawling girls in the backseat of the SUV.

"Percy?" Michelle whimpered,

"Yeah?"

"Can you buy us chocolate?" She asked, and sniffled. "And a box of tissues?" I nodded,

"Sure, do you need anything else?" I asked, and she shook her head, but Kory sat up,

"Yes, a bottle of ice cold water, and Advil. My... head hurts." She muttered, and closed her eyes.

~'~'~'~

After making a few stops here and there, we were finally at the beach. There, was a sight to behold. The guys were fuming next to the Hummer, and on our campsite, there were three new tents.

"Percy, I can't walk. My feet hurt." Kory whined, so I pulled her onto my back.

"Oh hey guys!" A voice said from behind. We all turned around to see that Angela girl closing the door of her truck and walking towards the tents.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam seethed,

"Nothing. We decided to camp with you guys." She said, taking her sweater off. Underneath was some type of female garment. It had no sleeves, clung like spraypaint, and was bright pink. I heard Michelle mutter something about a slutty tube-top. Maybe that's what it was. She fluttered her eyelashes at Adam and skipped away.

"If I wasn't in this state," Kory growled, her nails digging painfully into my shoulder, "I would go kick all of their asses." The guys laughed, and Michelle sat down on one of the coolers.

"Well, I'm not going to let you guys book hotels, so we will be camping here. We'll just find a way to connect the tents." She announced, glaring at whomever tried to oppose her.

The tents were made to form a triangle. We connected the doors somehow, and made enough space so we could all sit down in the middle of the triangle and share a fire.

We were bothered a lot by Angela and Co. Like, a lot. If I hadn't held Michelle, and Thompson hadn't held Kory down, there wouldn't have been Angela and Co. come tomorrow morning.

This time, after eating burnt whatever, we did nothing. The six of us crammed into Adam and Kellam's tent, and we all did separate things. Adam and Thompson both had their iPads out and Kellam and I were on our phones. Michelle and Kory painted their toenails and fell asleep.

Only two days left of our "trip" left.

~'~'~'~

After losing midnight, one on one football with Adam, I was put on grocery duty.

I parked the Hummer at a Publix and walked in. Grabbing a cart, I tossed in a few bags of marshmallows and graham crackers. I threw in a couple two liters, and kept walking. That was when I heard tittering behind me. I continued my pace, but I knew it was the stalker chicks. Couldn't a guy buy lighters and marshmallows in peace?

After checking out, I loaded everything into my car, and closed the trunk. As soon as I turned around, a pair of lips smashed onto mine.

"Mph-WHOA!" I yelled, it was too dark to clearly see who was two inches from my face, but when I took a few steps back, I saw that it was that crazy Angela girl.

"Hi Percy. I know you don't have a girlfriend. I checked your Facebook." She giggled, applying some kind of glitter glue in a tube on her lips. It smelled like strawberries.

"Dude! That's not okay! Why are you stalking me?!" I demanded, and she flounced in a circle around me,

"Because! I love you! Don't you like me?" She whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't hurt a girl, so I went for the most humiliating, but best way out.

"You see, I don't have a girlfriend because... I'm gay." I whispered, brushing her hand off of my shoulder. Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

"What?! Why?! NO! My sisters and I know about the Annabeth girl!" She shrieked, morphing into a Scythian Dracaena.

"Whoa!" I yelled. Her skin was a murky green, and scaly now. Her two legs were snake tails, and stuck inside her mini shorts. A trident appeared in her hand, and she lunged.

I felt my pockets for Riptide, and uncapped it. She hissed at the gleaming Bronze, but continued her assault.

I ended up slicing into her waist. She went poof into a cloud of yellow sand. I spit on the ground, gagging at the amount of disintegrated monster in my mouth.

Driving back, I saw that the campsite had spread a bit more. I knew where Angela was, but her Co. was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Let's get a new fire started!" Kellam yelled at me. The girls were still in his and Adam's tent sleeping. Adam and Kellam got to sleep in the bright pink tent for the night.

I got the camera ready as they entered. Kellam was the first to run out after three seconds. Then came Adam.

"Can't... Breathe!" he choked out. I looked inside the tent,

There was a little air freshener that had a glass bottle of clear gold liquid being sprayed. They had air mattresses, memory foam pillows and bed toppers, and even an Easy Bake oven. Why did the girls get everything?

"Dude, all you have to do is get past the smell! Then you have comfort and brownies!" Thompson exclaimed, shaking his head.

I nodded,

"Yeah, we still have a few days left." I shrugged. The Kellam and Adam looked at me with wierd expressions,

"Do any of you know how to work and Easy Bake?" Adam asked, I shook my head, and Thompson shook his.

"How hard could it be? It was made for six year old girls!" Thompson said. I knew this wouldn't end very well, but I went with it.

"Yeah! They're just brownies!" Right?

Hahaha, no. Working an Easy Bake oven was like rocket science. You had to mix the crap, then stick it in the oven, and wait. I thought brownies just magically came out of the oven!

My life was a lie.

~'~'~'~

Around four in the morning, I woke up from an intense dream. I couldn't even remember what it was about, but I was sweating bullets. Thompson was still asleep, so I unzipped the front, and climbed out. The night air was slightly cold as I walked around.

I sat on the waterside, listening to the ocean. Asking for forgiveness from my father. I had left without so much as a good-bye. I had left everybody because of my own selfish idiocy.

My eyes prickled, I felt tears forming. Annabeth probably never wanted me to be like this. I heard a tent unzip,

"Percy?" A tired voice asked, I didn't respond. Soft footsteps padded over, and Michelle sat down. "Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing my back. I shook my head.

"Michelle, I lied to you." I muttered. She raised her eyebrows,

"About what?"

"Annabeth. She never really left me, she actually died. I was with her, and it kind of broke me." I thought she would huff and walk away, but instead, she hugged me.

"Percy, I understand. It's hard to forget memories like these, and it's even harder to talk about them. I just don't think Annabeth would want you to be like this. I'm sure she loved you a lot, and she wanted you to be happy." She sighed. I put my arms around her, letting the tears fall.

"I guess she would. I don't know if I'm allowed to date anymore or anything." I muttered. She let a little laugh out,

"Percy, that's the process. You have to remember her, but don't let her hold you down. Annabeth would never have wanted that." It was like she knew her from another life. "You loved her right? Well, Percy. You have to live your life. She lived hers, and you know what? She'll always be with you in your heart."

I nodded, and pulled her into my arms, breathing in her fresh floral scent. She hugged me again and walked back to her tent.

I stayed, looking out towards my dad's domain. I looked to the sky, the clouds making a halo around the moon. I closed my eyes.

"Athena, please forgive me for your daughter's fate... I should have been the one to go." I whispered. I found Zoe's constellation. She seemed so happy next to the other constellations.

I got up after a bit, and went back into the tent. It was around six when I did.


	15. Graduation

**Perseus Jackson  
**Somehow in some crazy mysterious way, the year was closing to an end. We had already gotten our college acceptance letters, and we were sort of parting ways, I mean, our group of friends was being dispersed by the flow of the real world. And by Ivy League colleges.  
I know, my friends are super smart. I got into the Cornell Marine Biology program with a swim scholarship. REALLY! Plus I was just a natural at Marine Biology, that was a given. I really was only there for Marine Bio.  
Adam and Kory were going to Yale. Adam was majoring in engineering, and Kory majoring in math. It may sound simple on the outside, but looking at her workbooks, I knew she was going to go places. Thompson, Michelle, Kellam, and I were going to Cornell. Thompson as a neurobiology major, Michelle was going as an astronomy major, and Kellam was majoring in business.

Michelle and I had somewhat progressed in our relationship. I guess we were dating, I took her out for dinner, and Tony and Pepper loved her. I really had no idea what we were.

Tony finally popped the question, and my parents got married. It was a small wedding, but it was all over the tabloids.

It was kind of hard telling Michelle about my situation, and she didn't talk to me for a week after finding out about my job. She found out about my heritage, and accepted it after a while.  
After graduation, our friends promised to visit each other often. We had already set up plans for the school year, and had decided on two weekends a month to hang out.  
So, yeah. I was slightly worried that my minimal levels of depression would increase again. Tony and Pepper had been nothing but supportive, and the best parents. I felt my sanity returning with the slow courses of morning jogs or swims, Sunday night Game of Thrones, or even college football with Clint and Tony.  
It was all going fine for once, and the summer had just started. I decided to spend my time as a counselor at Camp Half-Blood. So, there I was, packed bags and all, ready for the summer.  
I parked my new Jeep next to a Hummer. I hoped my visit would go as well as the first.  
Connor and Drew came out to greet me. They were holding hands; the war had brought us closer.  
"Hey man." Connor said, grinning. Drew also said hi. I grinned  
"Hey guys. So, what do I do first?" I asked,  
"First, Chiron wants to introduce you to the newbies." Drew bubbled, I nodded,  
"I'm gonna need an eight pack of fireworks, a battle axe, a can of Axe, and a lighter." I announced. Connor's face stretched into a huge grin while Drew's morphed into one of pure mortification.  
"Really?!" They both yelled, and I shrugged,  
"Kidding guys." Drew visibly relaxed while Connor's shoulders slouched.  
We talked about what had happened at camp. There were demigods appearing everywhere. Some were even full grown adults. The adults were mostly children of minor gods.  
I walked into the Poseidon Cabin and dumped my bags down. It was still as immaculate as ever, and I walked back outside.  
There, people were walking around and playing volleyball. I was saluted a few times, and some people even bowed. I didn't like it, but I dealt with it.  
"Percy, are you ready for the greatest job you will ever have?" Chiron asked, stepping up to me. I nodded,  
"Sure!" He looked around and pulled me closer,  
"Percy, I was wondering, are you mentally capable of taking this position? I've seen what war does to heroes. Odysseus took fifteen years before he came back as his old self. Ajax took five; my point is, you may be yourself physically, but mentally? I've seen many a hero dwindle away after wars." He whispered; I nodded,  
"I hope I'm okay. I've gotten a lot of help along the way, the Avengers, my friends, and new parents. I think I'll be fine." I grinned, and Chiron nodded halfheartedly. He frowned, but let the matter rest.  
I looked around, the Hecate and Dionysus kids were making the strawberry fields grow like crazy, and the Melpomene kids were acting out Shakespeare. Apollo people were practicing archery, and all was well in camp. There were a select few that didn't participate in anything.  
Leo, the Stolls, Clarisse, and a few others. Even the senior Aphrodite kids were sitting in the group. They all looked up when I approached them.  
"Hey! You're here!" They exclaimed, and pulled me into a hug. I laughed, holding them closer to me.  
"Yeah guys! I'm here for the entire summer! Lets get this party started!" I yelled, and we separated,  
"Hey! Move!" A voice growled, "Coming through! Coming- Pallas! I hope you don't talk to your mother with that mouth!" A hand pushed through the crowd of unknown and known faces. Chris Rodriguez squeezed through the people and grinned at me.  
"Hey! What's up man?" I asked, grinning. He pulled me into a hug,  
"Nothin' much, you?" I shrugged,  
"Living life day by day." He nodded, and raised his right hand. I frowned,  
"Right? Aren't you left handed?" He nodded, and raised his left arm. Where his hand used to be was a stump.  
"I lost it on the last day. It took a hell of a lot longer to heal too; Gorgon blood. The Hephaestus kids are making a mechanical one for me. It'll work good as new." he confirmed. Clarisse snaked her arm around his,  
"I think it's a scar that comes with a war to be remembered. Jackson, capture the flag is in an hour; you ready to get destroyed?" She sneered, I frowned,  
"I don't think so. Blue Team! ASSEMBLE!" I hollered, and half of the campers cheered. The other half jeered.  
An hour or so later, I was standing over a map of the woods with Leo, the Stolls, and Drew. The Aphrodite Cabin had started participating, and you could tell they were dangerous with smaller lethal weapons. For example; throwing knives coated in Marc Jacobs.  
"Alright, we'll throw the Omega Team into the heat and send them to fend off the Ares people. Delta and Kappa will go throughout the woods and into the creek to await my signal. If any are captured, leave them behind; but never do that in battle." They nodded, and I continued,  
"Alright, Alpha and Gamma teams, take the people with the strongest powers over anything, and use directly unless it's fatal. Sylvia, if anyone on our team or the opposing team dies, loses a body part, or slips into a coma, I will personally go Amazon on you and cut off your right breast. Are we clear?" The blonde child of Hypnos paled considerably,  
"That goes for anyone else! Just kidding, but is my point across?!" She nodded frantically, messing up the plumes on her helmet. I laughed, and grabbed a spear.  
Slamming the tip into the table, I raised Riptide and shouted,  
"TO ARMS BLUE!" and a deafening roar followed.  
I waited on the edge of the bank with a few children of Hermes. After the horn blew, we charged. I was greeted by two children of Ares; old timers Camson and Praxis.  
The two guys charged me, and I felt _deja vu _sizzling. They were Ugly #1 and Ugly #4 from my first Capture the Flag at Camp. I took them on easily. About to win, I swung, I felt my sword hit Cam's and something went numb in me.  
I fell to the ground, dropping my sword along the way. Cam and Praxis both dropped their weapons and knelt beside me,  
"Yo! Percy! You okay?!" Praxis yelled, pulling my helmet off, I choked, gasping for air. My breastplate was unlatched, and Cam ran to get help.  
"Chiron! Will! Anyone from Apollo!"  
The woods were so pretty looking up. I fought to stay awake, but my body felt so tired.  
_Percy. Percy. Percy.  
_A soft voice chimed, and Annabeth appeared in my eyesight.  
"Annabeth?" I croaked.  
Oh Percy; you'll always be my Seaweed Brain. Join me!  
She smiled, reaching her hand out. I tried grabbing for her, but missed.  
I love you so much Seaweed Brain.  
I smiled,  
"Me too."  
And the darkness engulfed me.

**Praxis McClellan  
**When Cam finally came back with help, Percy was hallucinating. He was laying on the ground, his shirt ripped open, armor everywhere, choking, and whispering to an imaginary person.  
"Annabeth, come home. I can't live without you." He moaned, coughing. Chiron stepped closer and put his hand on Percy's forehead,  
"He's burning. Malcolm, Praxis, get Percy to the Infirmary. Give him Ambrosia and I will see to him after the match." He ordered. I took Percy's legs and Malcolm took his arms. We loaded him onto a stretcher, and started walking out of the forest.  
Once situated on a bed in the Big House, we had the time of our lives force-feeding a one hundred eighty pound demigod Ambrosia and Nectar. He fell asleep after the initial fight was over, and Malcolm collapsed into a chair.  
"Imagine what he's feeling. I mean, it was really hard on the Athena Cabin when Annabeth died, but he loved her so much." He grumbled,  
"Yeah. The punk's got some serious head trauma and whatnot going on there." I muttered.  
Chiron entered, going towards Percy,  
"Praxis, Malcolm, tell me. What was he saying when you brought him in?"  
"He acted like he was talking to Annabeth. Like she was right in front of him. He reached for the ceiling and said some quote from like, The Notebook or something. Then he blacked and you came in." Malcolm answered, and I shrugged,  
"Pretty much sums it up nice and pretty." I sat down on a stool,

"Yo, remember when Percy was just a little fish swimming against the current?" Malcolm nodded, and Chiron sighed,

"Now he's still a little fish swimming against an even bigger current. He has faced many hardships." His voice hard and cryptic.

I looked over at Malcolm. He could have fit under the category of Annabeth's twin brother. All of the other Athena kids took after their dads with the exception of skin, hair, eyes, and knowledge. Annabeth and Malcolm were like carbon copies of Athena. They both had the blonde hair and grey eyes, but they were the only ones with Athena's high cheekbones, and her murderous glare.

Percy stirred,

"Wha-? What happened?" He groaned, sitting up. Chiron reached him before either of us and checked his vitals.

"How are you feeling Percy?"

"Like an eighteen wheeler decided to plow over me eighteen times." He mumbled, scratching his head. I chuckled,

"You scared us Jackson, Cam thought you were dead." I grinned, and he smiled,

"I have that effect on people." He stretched, "Well, I guess I'll do something. I don't want to be stuck in bed all day." He stood up, wobbled a bit, and hobbled out the door.

**Perseus Jackson**

Somebody was a loose end. I could feel it, and my doubts were confirmed when Chiron approached me and began talking about the gods' meeting days.

I was being summoned to Olympus in a few hours, and it was going to be hard. I knew I had prayed to the gods a few times, but that still wasn't enough information to give me away, right?

**Thor Odinson**

There was an uneasiness in the sky. Many things were happening, and I had no name for them. Jane and Stark were working hard to find an answer to a strange body of clouds forming over this place of Manhatten. The clouds had nothing to do with mortal weather; Zeus was behind this.

"Hey! Blondie, so what do you make of these super weird clouds?" Stark asked, facing the window I was looking out of.

"This is no matter for mortals. This concerns your son and his divine family." I muttered, wondering what Zeus was planning.

"I should call-"

"No." I interrupted. "You may be of influence to him in the mortal world, but this is his home turf. No mortal should ever interfere in the divine spindle of time and life." He nodded,

"So, I should just sit back as my son does something that could potentially blow him to bits?" Stark asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded; he caught on well.

"Absolutely."

~'~'~'~

**Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! The book is drawing to a close isn't it? I just wanted to take the time to thank everybody who guided me through this book! Thank you guys so so so much! I could not have done it without you, and my fans mean the world to me!**

**Love,**

**Author**


	16. Olympus

**Perseus Jackson**

Olympus was beautiful, Annabeth's work had not gone to waste. I received looks of awe as I walked through the bustling streets.

I took a deep breath before entering the Council Hall.

The gods were all sitting at their thrones in their Greek attire. I knelt in front of my dad,

"Forgive me, father." My voice was hoarse. He nodded, and I knelt to Zeus. "Lord Zeus." I muttered. He nodded, and I walked back to where I had been standing.

"Percy Jackson, welcome back to our world." Zeus smiled, I nodded,

"Thank you." He looked at the others, and they all nodded their consent.

"Percy Jackson, we have decided that because you were at the time, missing in action; your single wish was to be delayed. So, Perseus Achilles Jackson, what is it you desire the most?" He asked. I took in the info.

"I know I can't bring the dead back to life, but I wish for Annabeth to come back into my life as someone of great importance. As somebody I would hold and cherish forever." I declared solemnly. All of the gods nodded,

"Let it be done! I, Zeus, King of the Gods, swear on the River Styx to return your love back to you in a different way." He announced,; thunder boomed, and lightning crackled above. "Poseidon. I believe you wished to speak with your son." He smiled, and walked out of the room. The other gods followed suit, and I was alone with my dad.

"Father, I'm so-" I started, but I was engulfed in a hug.

"I don't care. You're home, and you are safe." He muttered. I nodded, hugging him back.

"Dad, I-I know a girl, her name is Michelle, and I don't know what I should do. Am I allowed to date her after Annabeth?" I asked, and Poseidon smiled,

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" He said, and a fine mist collected in the room. Then, there she was. My beautiful Annabeth.

"Percy." She smiled at me, "You have to move on from me. I'm waiting for you in Elysium, but soon, I'm going to be reborn into the world. I know all of the details you shouldn't worry about. Sally and Paul are doing fine. They were given immediate access to Elysium. I'm going to be with you in a few years." She said, I nodded,

"Annabeth Hadrien Chase, I love you so much, and thank you. You're right, I've been moping for too long, and I'll be with you again. I love you so much, and I'll see you in a few years." I pulled her in for a final kiss,

"Oh Seaweed Brain, you made me so worried." She whispered, I nodded,

"I'm sorry, I love you. I love you." I muttered, and she kissed my cheek, and disappeared.

I felt new. Whole. I had seen her, spoken to her, and said a final farewell. I loved her so much, but now, I was moving on. I had my entire life ahead of me, and I was going to take it step by step.

"Thank you, Father."

"Percy, a message has been sent to your employers. You will keep your status and rank, but you have been honorably discharged from the ranks of Elite. A formal discharge will be issued, so you're able to still access whatever you need. You're free to go." He explained, hugged me, and evaporated me back to camp. There, a hero's welcome was waiting for me, but I didn't stay long. I headed straight for Stark Towers, and enveloped my parents in a huge hug.

"Um, ok. Physical contact with hormonal teenager." Tony mumbled, and Pepper shut him up. I thanked them for everything, and I even apologized to Thor.

The next place I went to was Michelle's apartment. I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she agreed happily. I knew someday, I would bring her to Camp, introduce her to everyone, and introduce her to my family. Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, Katie, and all the rest of them.

They say that people create their own demons. I had created mine, let it grow, thrive, and prosper off of my own fears. It had completely taken over me, and made me something I wasn't. Now, I had destroyed it. My monster was gone, and it would remain buried underneath different memories for a very long time.

Being swords-master at camp was tiring, but really fun. I still got nightmares, but those didn't last very long. Thor and Jane took a vacation to his home-planet, and they had a Norse wedding there, and a human wedding in America. Natasha and Clint got married, and Bruce found a super nice girl named Marie. We all kind of parted ways, each taking his own path.

I found out who I was. I always remembered the Governor of Michigan, the one who told me my life was more than just killing powerful people. My name was long, but my story is even longer.

I am Perseus Achilles Jackson, The Son of Poseidon, and Saviour of Olympus, and I am forever.

_fin_

_~'~'~'~_

**_Thanks for reading! I want to thank everyone who's helped me along the way!_**

**_Olivia and Clara, you guys are both such beautiful and amazing people. Thank you guys so much for helping me throughout the book. I'm proud to be your best friend!_**

**_ elitist (Wattpad) thank you so much for the amazing book cover, I hope to work with you more often! Thanks!_**

**_And to my readers, you guys are amazing. I could not have done this without you; you are the reason this book is still standing!_**

**_Epilogue is next!_**

**_-Author_**


	17. Epilogue

**Perseus Jackson**

**4 years later...**

"... and so, after four hard years, we are here today. Celebrating a monumental victory, and giving thanks to those who helped us along the way. We are the new generation for the world. Now is our chance to do what we always wanted to do. Now, it's our turn!" I concluded. My speech was pretty short, but it was direct. I saw Michelle clapping, Thompson and Kellam congratulating others, and Thalia and Nico; sitting next to a man with black hair, in a green tie with a wave design on it.

I did it. I graduated from Cornell University _magna cum laude_. With great honor.

~'~'~'~

Michelle and I walked along the beach at Montauk. It was a clear night, and the stars were shining down on us. I led her to the place we camped at; where I first developed feelings for her. We talked a bit, and sat around, listening to the ocean.

I stood up, and pulled her with me. She looked at me with a puzzled face, her blue-grey eyes questioning.

"Michelle Andrea Byron, I think you are the most amazing person in the world. You were my light in the darkness. You helped me get over my past, and you brought me back into the present." I knelt down, unlatching the Harry Winston case, "I love you so much, and I will continue to love you forever." She gasped, and started tearing up.

"Will you marry me?" I asked, looking straight at her. She nodded,

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes, Percy, I will marry you!" She cried, and I slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. I hugged her, kissing her a bit, and wiping her tears.

"I love you, forever, and ever." I whispered.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, I love you more."


End file.
